Lost then Found
by PalutenaX87
Summary: While playing Fire Emblem Awakening the first time, I noticed that out of all the kids, there would always be one person out of the children, that didn't end up with someone. So I made Morgan into twins, a boy and girl. This story follows Lucina both in her future past, and in the current time, as she falls in love with Robin and Cordelia's son, Morgan. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, it's Djdrwobbuffet, I just wanted to add this little smidgen of info before you guys read this. In this story Robin is a male and is married to Cordelia, however they end up with three children. Severa, as the oldest, but also the twins Morgan(male) and Magna(female). This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm open to constructive criticism. Anyway, on with show. I do not own fire emblem in any way shape or form.**

The sun shined throughout Ylisstol castle as two young children played in the courtyard. One was a beautiful girl with blue hair and eyes, she seemed to be around the age five or six. Her companion was a little boy, who seemed to be around the same age, but could be a year younger maybe. His grey eyes shined with enjoyment as he laughed and played with his jet black hair. The two were now digging a hole to plant a few roses that Sumia, had bought earlier that day.

"Don't forget Morgy," the young girl said with a slight air of arrogance, "they have to get lots of sunlight. My mom said that's what makes them get big and strong."

"I know that Luce," Morgan, replied to Lucina,"doesn't your mom like to rip up flowers anyway. That doesn't look so good with flower reputation." He grinned as he knew he had her beat. It always annoyed him when she acted like a know it all. Mainly because he liked being the smartest one between them two.

She pouted at his remark at first. However, she then giggled because she knew it was true. She always liked that he had an above average vocabulary for his age of course. She thought it was kinda cute. She then turned her mind back to the rose they currently planting, it was the last one and their little bodies were getting exhausted, though Morgan would never let it show through his sheer optimism. As he nestled the flower in the hole, a thorn pricked his right index finger. While most children would make a big deal over something like this and start wailing, he did not. Morgan simply stared as the small cut drew blood. Lucina noticed the crimson liquid and said, "mommy, can you finish this one, Mogan cut his finger and I want to take him to aunt Lissa."

"Aww," Sumia cooed, "my little girl wants to help out her friends, you're turning out to be more like your father. Aunt Lissa should be with Owain and the others, so go check the barracks out." All of the children's energy seemed to gather as they heard the name Owain, the young man had enough to spare. The two then departed off to what Lissa called "the Shepherd's hq." As they walked, Lucina grabbed his right hand and put her mouth on his minute wound. "Auntie Miriel said that saliva can help stop bleeding on small cuts."

Mogan then blushed as he thanked her. It was then that they heard a yell that instigated a surge of adrenaline to rush through their bodies as they realised they had made it to their destination. The words cried out during the yell were non other than, "Justice Cabal Assemble!"

Lucina then awoke, it had been a long time since she had woken up with a smile on her face. She looked around her tent and her smile disappeared as she remembered not only where she was, but also when she was. It had been two years since she had traveled back in time with her company with the goal of changing the future. To stop the awakening of Grima.

Now, she had joined the Shepherds and together they had already found her sister Cynthia, her best friend Severa, and her cousin Owain. However happy she was to see them again, in her heart, she still hoped to see one other above all the rest.

To the now rising sun, she had but one question to ask,"Mogan, my beloved, where are you?" Lately she had been being reminded more and more of man she had fallen in love with. In fact, at this very moment, Robin and his wife, Cordelia, were on paternity leave, spending time with the baby Severa, but in few weeks, they'd Cordelia would be giving birth to twins. Lucina chuckled to herself, she was sure they were going to be in for a surprise when that day arrived. 'Even in thought, you still manage to cheer me up,' she thought to herself. She then looked to the sun again now fully dressed and ready for the day with a much stronger resolve.

"I will find him, and when I do I'll walk straight up to him-"

"And then you'll what?"

Lucina froze as she recognized that voice, she turned around and there by the entrance was a girl with blazing red hair, arms crossed. The young woman carried a steel sword and a shield by her side. The grin she was sporting carried a slight sadistic yet friendly nature in it.

"I hope you're not planning on making out with my brother as soon as you see him," Severa continued.

"What, of course not-" Lucina managed with a blush before being cut off again.

"Then again, he might just jump you the second he sees you too."

Lucina won't lie, the idea did seem to appeal to her. She shook her head of the idea. She decided to go to breakfast with Severa following closely behind. "So what have we decided to do during Robin's leave of absence?"

"Well, father said that he didn't want to continue the campaign in Valm without a tactician, so no we don't instigate a battle until he returns."

"I suppose that makes sense, but then what will we be doing for the weeks that he is gone?"

Severa smirked, "I am so happy you asked that," Lucina raised a brow as her best friend dug in her satchel and pulled out some papers," you're gonna love these."

The red head handed the sheets to her companion as they reached the mess tent and took a seat. At moment they were joined by the other two resident time travelers. Lucina's eyes widen as she realised what she was holding. Her hands were shaking, Cynthia, in her curiosity asked, "so what ya looking at?"

"Uncle Gaius and miss Anna been doing their homework," Severa said, " these are leads to the rest of our party."

Immediately Lucina started looking through the sheets one by one as even the always energetic Owain calmly took a seat, understanding the severity of the current situation. "He's not there," Severa answered Lucina's unasked question," neither of my siblings appeared in the reports. They were the first ones I looked for. She gave her best friend a sad smile, "don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them too."

"BUT FOR NOW," Owain jumped up from his seat, "WE MUST FIND OUR COMRADES. GO JUSTICE CABAL." He let his hand linger between his company and one by one they put their hands together and in unison they shot their hands up. "However, first my stomach hungers-"

"For justice?" Severa cut him off sarcastically.

"No, just breakfast," he responded a little confused. The girls almost died from laughter. Lucina looked at her friends and was really glad that she had these three before the others, she couldn't really see herself having this much fun with someone like Laurent or Kjelle. She as she asked,"so when do we ask for permission for this venture?"

"Trust me Lucy," Severa said, "it's all taken care of, I already asked your dad and he said it's ok. Besides, it turns out that while the four of us are trekking around for the rest of the gang, Chrom and the others are going to go after something called Naga's Tear, which, according to my dad, is located at the Ruins of Time. Apparently, the item can empower a person greatly and it's side effects are permanent."

"So I'm guessing we have to keep it from evil hands."

"Pretty much, man it like the stuff our parents do is scripted or something."

"Yet we're the ones who went back in time to alter history," Cynthia added in with a smile.

Lucina and Severa looked at each other before turning to Cynthia and saying, "fair enough." So with that the four set off to their tents to pack up and leave. She didn't know why, but for some reason, Lucina had a feeling in her heart that things were going to get better from this point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me, DDW, just wanted to make some announcements, if you'll call them that. So I would just like to say that I'll be uploading a chapter every week, so don't worry, I won't be taking any short notice retreats. Secondly, that even if I get almost no views on my story, I will still put up a chapter. Next, I want to apologize for any grammatical errors in my last chapter, I am going to try to avoid those from now on by proofreading my stuff more. Lastly, I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening or any other games and/or media from the franchise. On with the show.**

"She doesn't like you, you know," Inigo said catching the seven year old Morgan off guard, as he was staring at Lucina. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress as she was accompanied by the rest of the girls in the courtyard, whom were all deep in discussion. The Shepherds had all gathered for the annual get together. It was already night time as the guests gathered outside, while the younger ladies seemed to be in harmony, some of the boys looked as though they were at each other's throats. Inigo had a bit of a thing for Lucina and had seen the way Mogan had been looking at her, but what annoyed him most was that she seemed to emulate the same look towards Morgan. At his sudden statement, the young ten year old tactician in training gave Inigo an agitated stare.

"W-what makes you say that?" He responded, his stutter betraying him.

"Well, for one thing, you're not even in the same class. People like her end up with people that are from families of nobility," he said flicking his silvery blue hair.

"So in other words, families like your own," Owain cut in with something remnant of a growl in his words. He wouldn't sit by and have his best friend insulted by this jerk. However he knew he'd have to stay his sword hand. "Mogan is a member of Justice Cabal, and everyone in it has more nobility in them then the blood of the Exalt itself."

"Ohh really," he smirked, "then lets see who measures up better, now think about carefully, because you're the smart one Morgan. The princess of Ylisse, should she be with the son of some nameless and not too wealthy tactician. Or the son of the duke of house Virion. Do the math, Mr tactician Jr. Hell, Brady has a better chance than you do, although his manners could be a little better." Said boy took offense to the comment, but after a few seconds of thinking, Brady nodded his head agreeing with Inigo's insult/compliment.

It, however, infuriated Morgan how close to home his words hit. She was perfect, to the degree and definition of the word "absolute." She was beautiful, exceptionally great at strategic think, if their casual chess games proved anything. The only reason his parents lived in the Exalt's castle was because his parents knew her parents. If it wasn't for that, he doubt they'd even talk to each other. Maybe Inigo was right, maybe she did just think of him as at most a cousin or brother at best. Just then, his thoughts were interrupted as music started playing, none of them had even noticed the band that was setting up in the middle of the yard. They were too invested in their discussion to pay attention to their surroundings.

It was at that moment, that the girls approached the boys, all with a small blush dusting their cheeks. Severa grabbed Gerome by his shirt and dragged him by the collar into the small crowd of their parents who were starting to dance. In the small space where Gerome used to be was Yarne who they guessed was hiding behind him throughout the night. Noire went up to him and bent down, the dark haired bipolar girl poked him and he shot up. She whispered something in his big bunny ear. He stood up, shyly grabbing her hand, before heading off in the same direction as the others. Next up was Magna, Morgan's twin sister, who was much more confident as she approached Owain from behind and pushed him him to the dance floor, which made the other girls laugh hard. Morgan then began to see a pattern, everyone was leaving in pairs...to the dance floor...DANCE?! He had realised it too late. While he was connecting the dots, Cynthia had taken Brady and Nah took Laurent.

All that were left were Lucina, Kjelle, Inigo and himself. But then came the scary part, Lucina was approaching first, so she was literally going to pick between the two. She approached Inigo and Morgan felt his heart fall a bit. She asked the arrogant youth," can you hold my bag?"

To say Inigo looked like an idiot would be an understatement. And his face twisted into more shock as he watched her approach Morgan and ask him, with a radiant blush, "wanna dance, Morgy." She smirked knowing how much he hated that nickname, but right now he loved the sound of. He nodded and they left to dance. Inigo watched and then turned to Kjelle, as soon as he opened his mouth to ask her to dance, she said, "no." She never really liked dancing, mostly because she didn't have the best balance. Which was why, despite her mother's best efforts, she hated riding horses. Meanwhile Lucina was telling Morgan about the hideous bag that Sumia had gotten her, and that one day she'd get her back and buy her a really bad dress when they were older.

She awoke again with a smile on her face. That was twice now that she had a dream like this. One of when she was younger. It was quite the relief of the nightmares that had been plaguing her sleep for the past years. These small snippets of hope were what kept her going during the dark times that she managed to temporarily escape from. But that was part of the problem, she knew the consequences if she failed, and she was willing to face it anarchy, as long as she could do it with her family and loved ones at her side. However, if she was going to succeed, she knew she'd need the others. It had been two weeks since Lucina and her party had left to seek out the other children of the future.

The first week they found two targets, Brady, Maribelle and Henry's son. A real sweetheart, but a bit lacking in manners. He and Cynthia were inseparable, Lucina knew of their relationship and as such allowed her to turn a closed eye to the two of them sneaking off. Their second discovery was Gerome,the child of Cherche and everyone's favorite knight, Frederick. The Wyvern rider was nearly killed by Severa, who tackled the poor guy as soon as she saw him. Their flirtatious behavior was getting to the point to where it was just plain obnoxious. Everyone, for the most part, was more surprised to see the ever composed Gerome of all people, acting so bold and in such a way. Lucina will never understand what is it about young couples that make them so, as she would say, intimate. She doubt she'd be this bad when she was with someone, or at least hoped she wouldn't be. She also thought that there could not be anything that could make the trip anymore frustrating.

Then on the following week, she was proven wrong. They caught up to Inigo, the son of Virion. The only difference was that he specifically annoyed her. For instance, when they found him, he was attempting to fight a massive group of bandits, to save a village. While all of them knew, he was just doing it to try to seduce one of the maidens. On top of that, he would hit on Lucina a lot, his flirty air made her want to drive Falchion straight through him, but that would be counterproductive. They needed all the help they could find, and he was still one of them.

These days, it seemed like one of the few people the Ylissean princess could find solace with was Owain. He knew how she felt, they were both looking for Morgan and Magna. They would be there to help each other, but they were alone. The two had given their hearts to the twins, and as such, felt incomplete without them.

"So how are you holding up, my dear cousin," the blonde asked her as she joined him for breakfast.

"Not so well," Lucina then let an exasperated sigh as she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on top," Inigo doesn't seem quell any of his advances, and I don't see any sign of him stopping soon."

"Perhaps if my rival were here, then he would be able stop that fiend."

"You mean Morgan?"

"Of course I do, no other person can match up to the epicness of a Justice Cabal member, than another member." What really meant is that not a lot of people took Owain's theatrics seriously, even Cynthia had her limit how much she could take of the myrmidon. The only male, that would always be in that same mindset of creating names for weapons and attacks, was Morgan, "so let's go and find them together."

She smiled sadly," thank you, Owain, you've really helped me out the last few weeks. With Cynthia and Severa being so 'distracted', it's been hard finding someone else to talk to," she took a sip of her morning tea, "so have we heard from my father yet?"

"Not since the last message, where we were told to rendezvous at the Ruins of time. However, that was like a week ago so our company should receive a notification soon. Though we should be there in a day or two, so I'm not sure it really matters now."

As if on cue, Severa came running into the mess tent with a sheet of paper in her hand. She panted hard as she stopped next to Lucina, holding out the paper.

"I'm eating, can this wait a bi-"

"Trust me," the fiery redhead interrupted," you're gonna want to read this." An extremely serious tone accompanied by a face that said 'you need to take me serious' made Lucina put down her cup.

Lucina gave her a raised eyebrow as she gently took the letter and read. Owain watched as her eyes came to life and fly across the sheet, growing wider and wider. Until they stopped and her hand trembled slightly. She then shot up from her chair and started running towards the Ruins of Time. Owain then grabbed the letter she had dropped and read it to himself.

"Dear Lucina and company,

I am happy to say that we have not only reached the Ruins of Time, but also that Robin is back and that we have located Naga's Tear. While in our stay there, however, we ran into some risen but luckily we were able to fight them off with the aid of some new friends. They say that their are Robin's children and that their names are Morgan and Magna. I have no reason to think otherwise with what has been going on recently, but I would like the lot of you to get back here and confirm it with me.

-Chrom"

At this Owain followed Lucina close behind as the two ran to the love of their lives, now that they were in their grasp. She then said to herself ,"I won't lose you again Morgan, that's a promise."

She then thought of the day that they went back in time.

Castle Ylisstol was in ruins, and Lucina was now going to give up. Risen over ran the castle,surrounding the small group that bow was all that was left of Shepherds. Fourteen young adults, facing off against the Fell Dragon himself. All hope had vanished from the young Exalt's eyes as Grima loomed over her comrades and she. Making them look like insignificant insects in comparison.

"Give in to my power, you fools," the mighty dragon growled," if you stand against me, you will all end up as your parents, dead." A human figure materialised out of surface of Grima's forehead and jumped forward. The massive dragon disappeared and the figures features became more prominent until he took the complete form of Robin. Lucina looked to her left hand side to see the stunned face of Morgan as he watched the form of his father speak."Join me and I might actually spare you all as a reward for your strength. I admire your tenacity for surviving my forces as long as you have, but stand against me and you all will die."

He turned to his son and continued, "and what of you my son, will yo-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER," Morgan yelled, rage burning in his eyes," the fact that you insult him by taking his form is about all I can take." He stood and as he did, so did the others. At that moment he felt something warm and small in his hand. As he looked he saw that Lucina's fingers were interwoven with his own. Then suddenly Falchion began to glow and then time stopped.

The fourteen young adults then saw a light approach them and a woman's voice asked, "do you wish for all of this to come undone? To stop Grima and save humanity from his wrath?"

"Of course," Lucina replied, "but first, who are you?"

"I am Naga, and I can help you defeat him. However even I cannot destroy him. We are two halves of the same coin, we simply can't destroy each other."

"So how do we stop him?!"

"It is not a matter of how or what because even if he is defeated now, his rage has already taken the lives of many. However, if it were a matter of when, "

"Then we could stop this before it even starts" Morgan concluded. "But how do we accomplish this."

"By combining my own power with some of Grima's, we can open a portal to the past. As you know, we cannot simply ask Grima for his power. So we need another source, well in this case, two."

"You mean me and Magna."

"Yes Morgan, the two of you have close ties to Grima. You can sometimes feel him." They nodded,"a piece of his power lives in you. If we go through with this plan it might destroy that piece of him, however, it might be fatal as well. The two of you may die in the process. Knowing this, will you continue with this attempt to open the gateway."

Magna stepped forward, her black hair flowing, "if there is a chance, then we must take it, no matter the cost. Our father taught us that we must never give in. That even if you have just one pawn left, as long as the king stands, then the game is not over. Morgan, we are tacticians, right?" Morgan smiled as he nodded at his sister's words, knowing that they were always connected and that while they had differences in personalities, they, along with Severa and his father, hated to lose. Morgan knew, what to be done, what risk needed to be taken. He then turned to Lucina, the one who mattered most to him. She was on the verge of tears.

"Is there really no other way, Morgan," she said quietly as she stared at his feet,"I mean there's so much I have to tell you. I lov-"

And she was cut off by the sensation of his lips on her and his arm encompassing her kiss was very messy at first, being that they never had done it before. However, the pair turned their heads slightly and it seemed much better without their noses colliding. She kissed him back, not caring that all of their friends and family could see them. The both of them just melted into the kiss.

"I love you too," he said as he pulled away,"and when I see you on the other side, let's go on a date, ok?"

Naga had to interrupt their little moment, "my apologies. But just to let you know, it will take a minute or two gather enough power."

"That won't be a problem," the bluenette stated,"we've held off the Risen for years. What's two minutes in comparison?" She gave Morgan a warm smile and nodded once more as she tied up her hair to keep it out of her face. Lucina thought about how he used to tease her whenever she did this, saying that she looked like Marth, who she wished everyday to be like, especially in times like these. Time then seemed to go back to normal. She and he both drew their legendary blades that were handed to them by their fathers. Lucina wielding Falchion and holding the holy blade, Tyrfing. The rest of their party, pulling out their weapons creating a perimeter around the Divine Dragon. This was their last chance, they were not going miss .

Grima retook his true form in rage as he saw Naga suddenly appear. Magna blasted the forces with arcwind. She coordinated the far range units to attack those units. Yarne along with Owain ran through the crowd taking out the archers. After seeing they were gone, Morgan gave the signal to Gerome and Cynthia to attack. As they others attacked Morgan, Magna, Lucina, Severa, Inigo and Kjelle acted as Naga's personal body guards. The others made sure to stay close by.

"It's time," Naga called out. Morgan and Magna stood at either side of her and each of them extended their arms.

"HERE, TAKE THESE," Gerome shouted as he threw everyone a mask, "it might help if we conceal our identities." The gate opened as a massive eye with intricate designs of rings around it appeared. Lucina made one last glance at Morgan before running through, with Risen at her heels, running through what felt like a wall of dense water.

Lucina came out on the other side in a forest that was ablaze. The first thing she noticed was her father facing off with a risen, and nearby, she watched another undead soldier approaching her aunt Lissa. Immediately after landing, the disguised woman ran to Lissa, blocking the attack.

"Help," she yelled to Chrom in a strangled voice, struggling against the axe merely inches from her head. As the Ylissean prince said "right," as he ran to her aid. The distraction provided her with a chance to counterattack, slicing through simultaneously with him. Together, they sheathed their blades.

"Quite an entrance," Chrom announced,"what's your name?"

**A/N: Before I go, I wanted to thank all of you for the comments and reviews you guys have left before I go.**

**It really helps, even when it's criticism.**

**To Zallow: thank you for the comment, longest that I got. I get that what you mean, some people do just pair up their Avatar with one of the children. I've thought about it, but when I do, the picture of him standing over Lucina's crib just disturbs me. Lol. I'll try to put more Magna in it too.**

**To Gunlord500: thanks for the comment. I really appreciate your positive feedback. It means a lot coming from someone who has so many stories.**

**To the guest: thanks for being my very first review. So it meant a lot to me. You should consider having your own profile so I can say thanks to you via message.**

**I'm gonna write more chapters, and the truth is I can't wait to start on it. It doesn't matter if I have three reviews, three hundred, or none. But it helps when you guys give me feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, ladies and gentlemen, it's me DDW. before I begin I just wanted to say thanks you guys. I saw my veiw count before posting this up, not sure if it was above average for fanfics, but it was much higher than I was expecting. So again, thank you for everything, it means more than you guys could know.**

**Darkflier: Your comment really made my day. That's actually part of the reason I wrote this story. It's pretty much my way of retelling the story, but in my way. Thanks for the comment.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.-**

Lucina approached her father and his party, the rest of her group were probably handling any stray risen, elsewhere in the forest. She was already seen, but that didn't mean they had to be exposed too. In her eyes, the less the people of this time knew, the better. Right now she had to think of a way to explain things to Chrom and the others without giving away her identity.

Frederick was the first to speak. "It seems all the creatures are vanquished," he gestured to Lucina,"this young man took care of the others."

The masked woman remained quiet, and not because she wanted to talk as little as possible. Shock is what kept words from forming in her mouth. Did she really look like a man, 'I suppose Morgan was right,' she thought to herself, 'I guess I do look like Mar...wait, that's it!'

Lissa decided to fill in the silence, "um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave."

"You saved my sister's life," Chrom jumped in, "my name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

"You may call me Marth," the blue haired girl responded in a slightly deeper voice.

"Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

'Seriously, what is this, an interrogation,' she thought as her father started asking too many question for her liking, "I'm not here to talk about me. The world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned."

With those final words, she departed into the forest to find the others. She kept walking until she saw a red haired young woman wearing a yellow mask with red trimming. What gave away the young woman's identity was the holy sword, Mystletainn, at her side. The future Exalt reached her friend, "Hello Severa."

"Hey, Luce," the young mercenary replied, walking in sync with the blunette, "or should I call you 'Marth' instead." She was listening in on their conversation.

"Morgan always did say that I looked like him," she smiled softly remembering the tactician, "that reminds me, what's the status report."

"Well, I got two things to tell you. First, a few risen escaped and are headed south east, so we're waiting for you to decide our next move."

"Strange, wouldn't Morgan and Magna come up with our strategies?"

"Um, that's, um...the second thing," Severa hesitantly answered, "we've confirmed that almost all of us came through..."

Lucina halted, "almost?..."

"We're not sure if Morgan or Magna made it through or not." She sighed, upset that her brother and sister where no where to be found. A small tear escaped from the bottom left corner of Severa's mask, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She smiled as Lucina then embraced her.

"Don't worry, Sevy," the princess pulled away, "I'm sure we'll find the two of them. I don't know how I know I know this, but I can feel them out there somewhere."

Severa started poking Lucina's stomach playfully, "them? Or do you mean my brother." She then proceeded to making kissy faces at her, blushing best friend. As Lucina lightly hit her comrade's should, they reached where the rest of their company were preparing for their departure. "Hey guys, we're back!"

Laurent was the first to speak, "ah, welcome back, we were just finishing up our packing now." He was holding a check list as he made sure everything was set. "I was contemplating that we make chase of our undead adversaries before they cause any uproar."

"Wait a moment," Kjelle interupted, "I have important information."

Lucina nodded to the young knight, urging her to continue. The others were already gathered around.

"Tonight, my mother and Virion were introducing themselves to Robin after the battle," they nodded, "that means that today is the same day that Robin met Chrom, tomorrow he'll be introduced as an official Shepherd. Furthermore, in the next two weeks, three events will unfold. My father(Kellam), will sustan a permanent injury in arena Ferox. The same injury that contributed to his death after Grima's return. Next, that Plegia will declare war on Ylisse, and lastly that the current exalt will be assassinated."

Lucina began to get the point Kjelle was saying, "so now that we're back here, we can stop those events from happening." They all nodded in realization. "Inigo, Brady, Gerome and Kjelle will hunt down the risen. Laurent, you will lead Nah, Noire and Yarne to keep a look out on Plegia's activities. The rest of you will accompay me to Regna Ferox, we will take place of Khan Basillo's champion and throw the fight. That will prevent any unnecessary injuries to our parents. In one week, we will all gather at arena Ferox. With their orders given out by their leader, they all went their own way.

"We know what you're up to, sis," Cynthia said after it was just the four of them heading north while pulling her pegasus' along with her. The pegasus knight was wearing a mostly white mask with pink trimming. She removed it before continuing, wiggling her eyebrows to her big sister, "that was pretty slick of you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have ulterior motives for our involvement in the tournament," Owain piped in knowing full well what Cynthia was getting at. His mask was black and gold. But he kept it on, he liked it a lot for some reason. It made him feel like more of a hero.

Lucina, though she had known she was caught, held to her own innocence, "what is it, that you are trying to say?"

"Oh come off it, Luce," Severa sighed, "we know you too well. We did grow up with you, in the same household...well castle that is. If you wanted to interfere to insure our parents' safety, we would just be joining Chrom's side. You're joining the other Khan just so you can face off against your dad."

Lucina sighed, she was caught, "fine, but let me ask you something then? How many of you have trained with your parents?" They all looked at eachother, then raised their hands, "then you know how it feels when they hold back against us. How does that make you feel?"

"It sucks," Severa answered, "it felt like they just didn't take us seriously."

"Exactly," the Blunette concluded, "this is an opportunity for us to not only face our parents at their physical peaks, but without them restraining themselves. We can go all out, not that we're going to kill them. But...for once, we won't be children, we'll be on equal standings as them." She was glad that they were the ones that she picked to accompany her to Regna Ferox. Owain and Severa removed their masks and she now the spark in all of her friends' eyes. This enticing new idea seemed to intrigue them, they have wanted an opportunity like this for so long.

"So let's get going! Fighters assemble and move out!" you don't have to ask, to know who shouted this command.

It's been a week since they made their trek back in time. The tournament was now over and Flavia was currently the head Khan of the Feroxi government. The future children were already gathered outside of the arena. Almost everyone had stopped wearing their masks, either because it made them feel silly or hindered their vision, even Owain. The only ones still wearing the masks were Lucina, because she was already seen so she had to, and Gerome, who was moping because his kind gesture of giving everyone a mask that he had made personally for everyone, had gone to waste. They moved together to a room at a nearby inn before Severa, while patting the slightly depressed Gerome, was the first to speak.

"Well mission accomplished for team one. Flavia's the Khan and none of our parents suffered any major injuries."

"I'm guessing that we're team two," Inigo said, "umm, we killed the risen, so..um..plus? I guess." They all nodded. Then Laurent spoke up.

"As for our party, we have noticed that large numbers of grimleal are starting to accumualate in Plegia. Also, that vast amounts of risen are being reported throughout the land. We believe that these two occurrences are realated. So, what is our next course of action, Lucina?"

"I say we seperate, we should all find ways to not only destroy any risen along the way, but also try to instill peace in the land. Besides, that little stunt I pulled in the tournament is drawing too much attention to 'Marth', so I do not want you to be associated with me. A lot of us look like our parents, and some of the brighter members of the Shepherds might suspect something. In two years we will gather in Ylisstol. Meanwhile, I will head there now to stop the assassinat-"

"Oii," Brady interupted, "careful wit what ya say. If someone were to over'ear the lot o' us, we would be in lot o' trouble." They chuckled at his paranoia, it made serious moments like these less intense. Though it felt a little incomplete without the two tacticians.

She must have been running for hours but she just ran faster and faster through the forest. She was sure that she'd collapse any second now. Every breath felt like knives were stabbing her lungs. However, none of it mattered to her. Not the branches that left small cuts on her face as she ran past them. Not the mud that splashed on her clothes. Not even the numbing pain in her legs. Because her destination was close and it was in sight. At that moment she tripped and started falling, but the impact with the ground never came. She looked up and saw Gerome riding his wyvern, Minerva, then she saw at the rear was Severa grabbing Lucina's collar.

"You know we had to pack everything right," Severa said as she pulled her best friend up, "seriously, chill out, do you know how dangerous it is to go running through the woods alone? I'm just as excited to see them as you are, but we need to calm our heads, alrighty then?"

"I'm sorry," she replied embarrassed, "its just...its just been so long."

"I'll say, you should have seen Owain, he had the same reaction, so I guess that we understand where you're coming from. Especially since I wanted to go straight to Wyvern Valley after finding out Gerome was there."

"There's Cynthia now", the silent Gerome pointed out. Sure enough, there was Lucina's sister carrying their unconscious cousin on her pegasus. The image of the Owain's limbs dangling around made them laugh, even Gerome was smiling at their antics. Then a thought occurred to Lucina.

"Where are the others?", she asked.

"Who? Brady and Inigo, they're going by foot. They might get there a bit later though."

"Aww, poor Brady."

"Haha, no love for Inigo then. And don't worry about Brady, he likes doing stuff that make him feel more useful. Anyway, we should be there within the next ten minutes."

Lucina smiled brightly as the sun began to sat over the horizon. 'Finally, I'll finally be with him again." She just now realised that in her excitement, she started to hug Severa tightly from behind.

"L-Luce," Severa gasped out. Lucina released her choke-hold on her best friend, apologizing. "Don't worry about, but I guess you're pretty anxious about seeing your little 'Morgy-Worgy' then." Lucina knew she shouldn't have told her that little nickname she gave him when they were kids. Yet, she didn't care, all that mattered was that in just a few minutes, they'd be together again.

Morgan just sat there as Robin was telling them about how they were from the future and in this time they were literally born just a few days ago. Which was strange because his and Magna's birthday was a couple weeks from now. It was so surreal. The worst part was it felt like cramming an entire history lesson into a few minutes. Instead of asking questions he was just letting it sink in. Meanwhile Lissa was tending to a burn he had gotten on his wrist during the previous fight. He had an older sister and a mother, whose faces he wouldn't even recognised. Magna seemed a little optimistic which gave him comfort. After all, they started out two years ago looking for their father, and now they have a whole family to enjoy. So he decided to smile too, but then he heard a commotion coming from outside the medical tent.

"Where are they?," he heard a young woman's voice coming from the entrance. He stared waiting as the the flaps opened and that's when she walked in. Blue hair and blue eyes, usually wearing the color blue. She must be Lucina. Her father said that she was pretty, but in his opinion, she was drop dead gorgeous The way her eyes and hair seemed to shine abundantly even though there were only few candles lit inside the room, he wondered where all that light that seemed to reflect off of her was coming from. His mouth hung slightly agape as she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. He wasn't protesting, but he wasn't hugging back either, truth be told, he had no idea of what his relationship was with this woman.

"You must be Lucina," he said a little confused and she pulled away slightly. She looked as though she had been smacked in the face. He continued, "umm, well I'm Morgan and well, to put it simply, I have amnesia. So does Magna over there." Said girl smiled and waved.

"So you don't remember anything then?"

"Not really," he looked down in thought, " just Magna and my father."

Severa had walked in, she was eavesdropping and said "well that's mean of you, here I am worrying about you two for the past two years and yet you forget all about your big sister."

Lucina smiled and knew that Severa was creating an opening for her to escape from her current predicament. She gladly took it and slipped out of the tent, tears running down her face as she made her way to the woods. How could he forget her, most of her life she was with him. She leaned against a tree before sitting against it. She brought her knees to her chest, as sobs erupted from her body. She was a mess. It wasn't until about an hour later that she heard footsteps approaching her spot by the tree. She had a good idea of who it was, "Severa?"

"Yeah its me," she said as she sat down next to her. She glanced at her before saying,"that bad huh?"

Lucina nodded and Severa took another glimpse of her best friend, it was strange seeing someone she thought as so strong that could face Grima, yet was so vulnerable at this moment. All because of a man, and not just any man but her brother no less. The heart really could be fragile at times.

"I almost kissed him righ there, thank goodness I didn't. I almost feel like I hate him...for forgetting me. I know I can't blame him for what has happened, but I just feel so helpless."

"Heh," the feisty redhead began to chuckle then full blown laugh hysterically.

"I'm glad my turmoil amuses you." Best friend indeed.

"I'm sorry, it's just well, Owain is in the same boat. And well his reaction was a little different."

"How so?, "the princess asked with a raised brow.

"Well at first he was shocked and a bit down, but then he said something that although was simple, makes perfect sense. He said 'if she does not recall my legendary love for her, then I shall win her heart yet again.' Get it? He's going sweep her off her feet again, he hasn't given up and neither should you. Are you going to sit here and mope, or are you going to win back the only man who can have your heart?"

"I don't know, Sevy," she replied shyly, "this type of thing isn't my forte', I mean I don't even know where to start."

"Well, that's what you have me for. Though to be honest, it would mean a little more femininity being added to your attitude." Lucina rolled her eyes to this. She knew what this meant, it meant she'd have to wear makeup, and style her hair as well. Just then Cynthia's head popped around the side of the tree.

"Not necessarily," she said stopping Severa before she went into her girl accessorize tangent. "Besides, Magna here," she then pulled out Magna who smiled and waved,"thinks that Morgan might already have started taking a shine to you."

Lucina looked to Magna hopefully. Magna scratched her her black hair as she said," well yeah, I think so. I mean, I am a tactician, so I can notice small details. Like for instance, how if my brother hadn't said anything, you'd have kiss him. Or that I think he wanted you to."

Lucina's eyes widened as Magna went on, "when you walked in, his eyes seemed to glimmer. He looked pretty smitten to me. I mean the guy fell in love with you once right, so why would you change anything?

"That's not what I was implying", Severa piped in, "I meant that we should help him see her as more of a woman, and make her stand out more. Like take this for example. Maybe in public she can act all the same, but in an intimate setting, she has to be more...you know..."

The others stared as they waited for to finish. She sighed as she mumbled the last word, "...seductive." This caused Lucina to blush immensely and caused Cynthia and Magna to squeal in excitement.

Lucina looked around at the others as she knew almost exactly what she was getting herself into. She then asked a question that she knew, she should have never asked, "so, where do we begin?"

Lucina was walking through a cemetery at dusk. She had been here so many times. She had just turn thirteen, but she didn't have a celebration of any kind. She wasn't in the mood to have any of it. Not after what happened about a month ago. She had reached her destination, a massive tombstone. On it, the names of her parents. She had been here several times in the last few weeks. It was at that moment that she heard a twig crunch under the weight of a foot. She turned to her right Falchion drawn forth.

"I thought I'd find you, Luce," a familiar voice said to her.

"What are you doing here Morgan?"

"Well, my parents are buried just over there, well my mother at least." He points to another pair of tombstones behind him. Though his father's body wasn't recovered, he still requested that there would be a tombstone to comemorate the late grandmaster of the Ylissean army.

"Why'd you step on that branch by your foot," she asked sheathing her sword. She knew he would never step on one by accident, he was always observant of his surroundings.

"If I had gotten your attention while with reach of your blade, it wouldn't turn out that good for me."

"Well, it truly does seem that me and your sisters were right, you can't switch that brain of yours off. Even for a minute," She smiled for what seemed to be the first time in years.

"Alright, well, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?"

Her eyes widened in response.

"At first I thought it was because of what fath-, I mean Grima did. But then I noticed that it was only me. So what's the reason for excluding me from your life?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"It's because you distract me from my job. When I became the wielder of Falchion," she looked to her blade," it meant that I would be in charge of protecting the lives of the people of Ylisse. I can't have people too close to me getting in my way. Morgan, you make everything feel as though there isn't anything to worry about, I thank you for that."

He smiled faintly, until he heard her following words.

"However, if I'm going to conquer this darkness, then I can't have you stop me from acknowledging the hell that we are in. I cannot keep seeing you."

"But my father and Uncle Chrom, your own father believed that we need those ties to make it through times like this."

"And now look at where he ended up, BETRAYED BY HIS BEST FRIEND!," she screamed at him, gesturing to he slab of stone by her side.

"Lucina...," his heart broke as he saw her in so much pain.

"I'm sorry Morgan, but I just can't trust you. If it were you to hurt me in the end, then I'd just be lost. So goodbye, for now at least." She turned away and walked off, already regretting her choice to cut all ties of comraderie and romance from her life.

She awoke with more tears in her in on any of the previous nights. Lucina began having nightmares for the past few days. Things were getting more intense with each night. But she knew that this particular memory made her feel rotten. She could not believe that she had spoken so terribly of her own father. And what's worse was she allowed it to be seen by Morgan that day. She then remembered, that Morgan's amnesia meant he couldn't remember things like that. Though it seemed cruel, she could at least call that a plus side, sorta. She laughed at her own thoughts. It would still be a while before the sun came up, so she decided to go to the creek she spotted on her way here and take a dip.

As she arrived, she realised she was not alone. There without a shirt, was Morgan. The next thing she had noticed was his well defined torso. He seemed to be practicing sword stances as he stood half submerged. 'It must be helping his footwork.' She concluded, 'leave it to him to find a smart way to train.' She thought as she stared with a dreamy look in her eyes. She decided that maybe should come by later until Morgan called out.

"I know you're watching," he said, "just come out from behind that tree."

"Your sensory capabilities have gotten better, amazing," she approached him,"I was just going to go for a quick swim. But, seeing as you are here-"

"Then just join me," he said before he could stop himself, "umm, I mean..." Before he could utter another word she was already in her smallclothes.

Now it was his turn to admire her beautiful body. The way her the moonlight reflected off of her shoulders, chest, stomach and legs. She was very fit from all that training she has sustained over the years. He tried to distract himself by picturing her doing something else, like playing chess or something. 'Damn it,' he cursed himself, 'she's even hot doing that.'

"So," she started off as she began rinsing her hair," I noticed you were practicing sword play just now."

"Ohh...um yeah. It was for my footing. Apparanty, Owain and I are rivals, and he showed me this training technique. I need to be more evasive now if I'm going to survive."

Her mind wandered back to the conversation she had with the girls. She could hear Severa now, "rule number one: find a common interest and use it."

"Well if you'd like," she said shyly, "we can always spar together. You know, just the two of us."

His face lit up as he said, " yes."

"Great, what time?"

"How about tomorrow, first thing after breakfast?"

"Sure!" She was getting perhaps a little too excited, yet she didn't care. "It's a date then."

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 3, I will be posting my next chapter next week on Saturday, so keep an eye open. Also, before I go, just wanted to thank you guys once more. Thanks for all the views and if you can, leave a review or comment, I'm always eager to read and listen to what you guys have to say. "Live long and ****prosper."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls, it's DDW. As promised, here's Chapter Four and I'm sorry if there isn't enough action in my previous chapters. I'm gonna incorporate some more fight scenes in the story. But enough of this crap, let's get on with the story.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem-**

The next day, Lucina walked with a pep in her step. She had just finished breakfast and was on her way to the training area to meet up with Morgan. When she arrived he was already wearing his equipment and had gotten an extra set of training gear for her.

'He's so thoughtful,' she thought as she flashed him a smile.

"You sure took your time to get here," he called out to her.

She could hear Severa saying, "rule number two, during the first scheduled interaction, always make the guy wait."

"Sorry, guess it took me a little longer to eat than I thought." She put the practice armor on.

"Ohh, well don't worry about it too much." He then threw her a wooden sword.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

They dashed at each other and Morgan swung first going for a vertical downward strike, which she parried with ease and struck back nailing his left shoulder.

"Wow, you're really good," he rotated his injured arm, "can't believe I left my left side that open." At that comment Lucina realized something was wrong.

"You're letting up on me, aren't you," he flinched as she saw through his ruse, "I know you may think it's chivalrous of you to do so, but if you truly wish to show me any respect, you won't hold back. Challenge me with your full ambition to win."

He nodded and charged forward with a smile. Locking swords with Lucina, he looked her up and down, sizing her up. He released himself from clinch and immediately went for a strike at her left knee. She deflected the hit but then another came. She had never seen him strike so fast, it was amazing. She couldn't do anything but keep up and block or dodge every blow. He then went for her knee once more knowing that if he took out her base, the rest would fall. She however blocked it once more, but then he followed up with a spin into a horizontal slash stopping at the back of her neck. When he looked down he saw that she had slid her own sword onto his own neck. It was a stalemate, neither side winning or losing.

"Wow," he said, "you're amazing Luce."

She gasped as he said her nickname. He blushed a bit and said, "I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

She shook her head, "not at all."

"Anyway, umm, wait here a second?"

"Alright."

"I'll be right back," and with that he headed off to the male tents. Lucina waited anxiously for him to return and removed her gear. When he returned he was holding something behind his back.

"Ah! Perfect! There you are!" He approached her a little apprehensive.

"Hmm?" She uttered trying to peer around ," What are you hiding behind your back, Morgan?"

He grinned and exclaimed, "Ta-dah! It's for you!"

With that being said he showed her a beautiful rose bouquet. The roses varied in many colors. Almost like a rainbow of roses.

"Ah! What lovely flowers! Thank you. But what is the occasion?"

"Kids were picking 'em in the village we were just passing through. They gave some to me, so that's your cut."

She took a deep inhale of them," I don't think I've ever seen such vibrant colors..."

"Wonderful, isn't it? Even in the throes of war, the flowers still bloom. Just think what it will look like once the world is at peace! Fields awash in color!"

" ...Heh.", his positive outlook seemed to be rubbing a bit off on her.

"Hmm?" He noticed her change in mood.

"I've not known anyone so optimistic in all my days. I'm a bit envious, honestly." She then took a seat at a nearby bench.

"Why? Is something on your mind? Some worry eating at you?" He added cheekily as he sat next to her.

"Not a specific concern, so much as a grim memory that refuses me peace. ...I apologize. I have no place to complain when you've lost your entire memory. You must carry your own set of woes, do you not? Living in a strange time, without a firm grasp on who you are?"

"Ehh," he looked off to the sky," it's not so bad as you might think. True, it can leave you feeling a bit...untethered, maybe? Afloat? But that's just another word for free.. Every experience is brand new! The smell of the air, the color of those flowers—it's all so fresh and intense!"

His antics made giggle slightly, "Hmm... I'll say it again: I envy you. I arrived in this era with a heart blackened by painful memories." She stared at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

"But your father's alive in this time, isn't he?" He placed a comforting arm around her shoulders trying to raise her spirits. However, it seemed to have the opposite the effect.

Lucina stood and shook nervously while looking anywhere but at his face. "Yes, and I consider it a blessing that I can see him again. Morgan, I... If you'll excuse me." She stormed off with the flowers in hand. Leaving a dumbfounded Morgan in her wake.

"DAMN," the black haired boy yelled to himself once he was sure she was out of earshot,"what the hell is wrong with me! I knew physical contact was pushing it. She probably thinks I'm some horny little pervert now."

He sighed and collapsed on the ground, "what do I do now?"

"WELL, THAT'S SIMPLE MY FELLOW COMPANION OF TIME," a voice suddenly said.

"Who's there?," Morgan responded.

Three figures jumped from the shadows of the trees and into the sight of Morgan. "We are Justice Cabal!" Shouted Owain, Cynthia and Magna, "and we are here to aid one of our founding members."

"Is that supposed to be me," he queried, he smirked as he added, "guess it's just one of those things that I don't remember."

"Pretty much," Magna answered,"just go with it big bro."

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

"Well we've decided..."

"Yes?"

"Not to get directly involved!"

Morgan frowned. Man that was a lot of build-up for nothing.

"This is a personal issue, my rival," Owain interceded, "and as such, we cannot get too mixed into it. However, we shall give you...moral support."

Morgan kept a straight face for a few seconds, but after that it was impossible and he had an outburst of laughter. He looked at the others who were smiling back at him.

"Well thanks guys, really, and in the name of Justice Cabal, I will claim the heart of Princess Lucina for my own." He put his hand in between them and they all placed their hands on his. "Justice..."

"CABAL!"

Morgan was then pulled into a headlock by his sister. Magna proceeded to give him a noogie roughly and laughed. She then whispered very quietly, so only the two of them could hear, "don't worry bro. I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

He smiled warmly, Morgan could always count on her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him luck. Completely confident that he was going to be alright, but Magna also knew that he could be shy with girls, though he never actually took a liking to any particular ones over the past two years. Believe it or not, he did not go on a single date since their amnesia. At that moment, Owain slapped Morgan on the wrist very hard.

"Oww," Morgan exclaimed raising the assaulted wrist, "what the hell was that fo-..." he stopped when a gleam of the sun seemed to reflect off his forearm. "Wha...what is this?"

A steel piece of armor was covering his wrist. He wondered how Owain managed to tie the straps on without being noticed.

The myrmidon and pegasus knight raised their arms in unison, and Magna followed a little late in the motion. They all showed matching wrist guards with the marking of a circle, and a square in the middle. At the center of the insignia was the brand of the exalt. The leader of the trio spoke, "it is the symbol of Justice Cabal, only members of our exclusive group are allowed to wear these."

"I get the exalt's brand. But, what's with the circle and square."

"Ha ha, actually, those were your idea. You were always the book smart one. The circle is to symbolise that the bonds between us, like justice, are immortal. The square, according to you, is the most powerful of all shapes, as well as symmetrically perfect. Also, if the these shapes are sliced in half, from any direction, the halves would be perfect. In other words, equal. You are one of us, Morgan."

Morgan looked down at his wrist before saying, "thanks, you guys." He then turned his gaze to the others. He knew them for just a little while, but they still felt familiar. Something about what the blonde said to him seemed to just be right. "Well, as long as I have you guys in my corner, I know I can't fail. Don't worry, I will claim the love of our leader." With that, he left, the others figured to probably devise some sorta plan to put into action.

"I'll be going too," said the eccentric brunette, "I'm training with my mom today. Can't wait to get as good a she is." After that she left the two remaining members of their rag tag team of heroes. Owain felt pretty good about himself. Glad that he was able to re-recruit Morgan into his ranks once more. Until he heard Magna clear her throat to get his attention.

"I thought you said I was the one that was 'booksmart'," she questioned in a hurt tone. The blonde man knew it was just a ruse. However, one look from the ebony haired beauty and even his powerful will was shattered.

"Oh no, my love...ly comrade. I was merely trying to umm...that is..." he stuttered, with a deep blush washing over his facial features.

"I'm kidding," she stopped him, eyes widening. He was so flustered, that she was afraid he'd explode. She was happy as he sighed with relief and calmed down. Magna grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her. Surprising him with her monstrous strength, despite her small size. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Umm, well, I'm actually a good cook. Maybe I can cook us a meal sometime."

Hearing him talk without that heroic front was shocking for her, though she also liked it, "sure, sounds like a good idea."

Meanwhile, Lucina's heart pounded in her chest as she sat on her cot and held the flowers close to her chest careful not to prick herself. Her organs felt like they were goingto jump out of her mouth. Feeling so happy yet fearful from when he made physical contact with her. Yet it also made her feel slightly confused.

"Why did I run away," she scolded herself, "it isn't like I don't know how I feel about him. I guess I was just a little nervous, but it's just that it's like he's exactly the same as before and I'm just so happy because of it." And that was when she knew what was scaring her the most. She was afraid that the young man wasn't going to be the same wonderful Morgan that she had known for close to two decades. Now, however, she was elated, that he seemed to be completely 'intact' so to speak.

She smiled as she stood up and placed her roses in a vase on her makeshift desk. They looked magnificent and she loved them. If it was possible for her to love Morgan any more than she did beforehand, then she does now.

"So I take it everything went right this morning?"

Lucina smiled brightly, turning to the entrance of her tent, "yes it did, actually, Severa."

"Ohh, had to fight him off, I see," she winked at the future Ylissean Exalt.

"You do know that we're talking about your brother, right?"

"Oh... um, nevermind then. But still, what happened at your little one on one."

"Well not much, but he did get me these," she gestured to the flowers,"he's such a sweetheart."

"Yep, Morgan always did lack that mean streak that me and Maggie have. I don't even know where we get it from. But if I had to guess, we got it from our dad."

"Well that makes sense," Lucina added," aunt Lissa told me that he and she used to pull pranks on each other."

"Haha, that sounds like my dad. He never likes to let anyone beat him, at anything...ever. I think we all turned out like that though. I think that's what drew him to my mom."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this may be a bit weird, but my mom used to have a crush on your dad."

"Ohh...is that why you don't like him?

"What the hell does that mean? I love him, he's like an uncle to me."

"Well, you call my mom 'autie Sumia', but often call my father just 'Chrom'."

"Hmm, maybe you're right, but he's still my uncle Chrom. Anyway, my dad knew this, but he didn't let it deter him. In fact it spurred him on a little. That and the fact that she liked competing with him. She's only one in our family to beat him in a game of chess. Which seemed to really win over my dad, he said if we could find a person who can beat us in chess, then they were a keeper. He trained each of us to always try to win."

"That's strange," Lucina gave her a confused stare,"when we started training this morning, he tried to let me win."

"Really?" Severa searched her friends eyes for any sign of falsehood and saw none.

"Well, what does that mean then?"

"I don't know, maybe to him, you're more important than winning."

Lucina blushed at the suggestion, completely flattered."D-do you really think so?"

"Of course," she said, "speaking of fathers, I just remembered why I stopped by here."

"Ohh, so now you need a reason to stop by and talk to your best friend," Lucina feigned pain and dropped on her bed," as if you can't just visit me to talk."

"Technically, talking to you is a 'reason' to visit you, just so you know," she plopped down next to the blue haired princess," anyway, our dads have decided to take the next few weeks off again."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, umm, next week's the anniversary of umm...Aunt Emmeryn's you know..."

"Ohh, that's right..."

"I know this might sound a bit insensitive but," Severa gave her a small hug, "but why don't you use this time to you know."

Lucina raised a brow again. She hated that Severa always did that. That she would try to have the person she's talking to try to finish her sentence. Like 'do you catch my drift' or something of that sort, but she wouldn't be Severa without all her quirks.

"Hook up with my brother, duh," she winked at her flustered friend, "turn something sad into a positive."

"I'll consider it. So when do we depart back to Ylisstol?"

"In an hour, so start getting packed princess."

Meanwhile as the girls began to pack up, a lone figure stood outside of the tent eavesdropping. A young man, with bluish silver hair. "Damn you, Morgan, " Inigo hissed as he stormed off to the male tents, "how can a worthless, poor, piece of garbage get so lucky. I can have any girl I want, but this one keeps finding a way to slip away. Look like I'm going to have to get my hands just a bit dirty on this one."

**A/N: Sorry that it's not that long, had a busy week. And also, not sure if you can tell, I don't like Inigo too much, lol. Not to say he's evil, just a bit of a...well douche, to be direct. Before I go, I'd like to say my thank you to all of you as I do in all of my chapters.**

**To Zallow: Thanks for reveiwing my work once more. With Cynthia and Magna's sudden appearance, it was just something that seemed that she would do. Popping out of nowhere. Nevertheless, thank you for leaving the very first criticism on my work yet, seriously your feedback is always the longest. It really helped me in seeing some of the stuff that I could work on now, such as my transitions, which happen a lot as it goes back and forth with flashbacks. So I'll be editing a few older chapters later along with working on my next one. So once more, just thanks for the feedback.**

**One last time, thank you. You guys are great, and as always, if you want to leave a comment, then please do. Enjoy your week and see you next time. "Live long and prosper."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me DDW. Here's chapter 5 of my story and I like it. Of course, after I'm done, I'm fairly sure I might update it and make it better than when I first wrote it. Okay, disclaimer time.**

**-I do not own Fire Emblem.( I would have put twins in awakening.)-**

* * *

It had been a day since the Shepherds departed back to Ylisstol. Robin was very excited to not only see his family again, but also introduce to his wife the future incarnations of their children. He gripped the handle of his own blade, Tyrfing tightly in anticipation of the thought. His enthusiasm was shared by his future children. Especially with Morgan and Magna, for they wanted to meet their mother in person, not satisfied just by what the others told them around the camp. Morgan saw his father's hand grip the sword and looked down at his own waist to see the replica of Tyrfing. He and his sibling each had one of the three holy swords. Severa had informed them that in his travels, Robin had started to search and collect these items and in his will left a weapon to each of them. Tyrfing, was his, Severa was given Mystletainne, and lastly Balmung was handed down to Magna. He was happy to have been lucky enough to have such a weapon at his side. Currently, the Shepherds were traveling by foot and it would be probably another day until the convoy made it to Ylisstol. While Robin's family seemed to have energy to spare, the same could not be said from Chrom's. He always became a little closed off from the rest of the group this time of year. The death of his older sister had a heavy impact on him because he felt he had failed her. At first Robin felt the same, that he could not think of a plan to rescue her, that he let down Chrom. However, Robin understood that now, both he and Chrom had to step up and take responsibility for all Ylisse. As such, he knew that they had to move on from Emmeryn's untimely death.

Lucina also now felt pang of guilt in her chest. Even after returning from from the future to stop the tragedy, she could only forestall it. The past few nights she had were sleepless ones. Memories of seeing her aunt sacrificing herself to not only bring peace to her own people but as well as Plegia, were haunting her dreams. One could tell by the bags under her eyes that she was having nightmares, a detail that didn't go unnoticed by Morgan. He seemed to care much of her well being and Lucina noticed, with a smile, that he was watching her. Unfortunately, she didn't notice how closely Inigo was watching either.

'Alright," the mercenary thought, 'she is already having trouble sleeping. So all I have to do is slip her some of this concoction that I took from Thraja into her tea, and then her nightmares will intensify. Then, tomorrow morning, I will be there to help her and give her support. That will make her like me or at least open up enough to go on a date.'

"Alright everyone," Chrom said," lets camp here for the night." No one knew how tired they were until he declared that order. Half of the Shepherds ended up just collapsing on the spot. Inigo saw this as his chance.

"So Lucina," he said approaching her, "join me for tea?"

Lucina knew that line, and she turned away. Or at least she tried to until he grabbed her arm.

"Oh, come on. It's just some harmless tea between friends." She still didn't budge and he grinned as he said, "either you say yes, or I let slip to Morgan the truth about the both your relationship. Do you think he'll be happy to know that you're hiding things from him, do you think he'll still trust you?"

She froze and stopped resisting his grip. "Hey what's going on over here?" Morgan picked the most inopportune time to approach them with a look of suspicion on his face.

"Ohh it's nothing," she responded quickly.

"Yeah, we were just about to go and have some tea, actually," followed Inigo. And with that she dragged him off to where her tent would be set up. After all her things were in place, Inigo had already gotten his tea equipment ready. She sat patiently as he served the tea and tried his best at small talk. Though she tried her best to remain indifferent, until he brought up the topic of Emmeryn. "I don't know, but sometimes it makes me worry a little," he said, "like after it's all said and done, that history will just find a way back on course. That our future is just inevitable." She had to admit, the same thought had crossed her mind, way more often then she would like. What if all of this was pointless. She took a sip of her tea, it tasted awful. But she was raised better than to say anything. Besides, she didn't want really contribute to the conversation. She didn't want her followers to think she had doubts. She wanted to be strong for them.

She then noticed that it was getting late, so she politely thanked Inigo for the awful tea, and asked him to leave not noticing the evil grin on his face. After he was gone she got undress and put on her sleepwear. A light blue gown was all she wore. She nestled herself in her sheets before departing to her sleep.

* * *

A disgusting squishing sound filled the air as Lucina and the future children looked down from the top of a cliff by the execution grounds. The sound was the laughter of King Gangrel. Was this a sign, divine intervention, so far nothing had changed. Their labors, beared no fruit whatsoever. Just at that moment, the massive dragon skeleton started to rumble as the ground shook. The bones emerged from the ruins beneath her as sand descended from his body. The sky turned red and layers of flesh started growing on the skeleton. He turned his attention to Lucina, her hair flowed with each exhale he took. His breath was hot and it rotted her senses with the stench of corpses.

"Lucina," her father suddenly yelled as he and Sumia jumped in front of her, "you need to take the others and get out of here."

"No father," she refused his orders,"I'm stronger now, I can save you." Her voice sounded strange. It squeaked slightly when she talked. She looked down at her body and she was much younger, about seven or eight years old. She looked up to see the corpses of the Shepherds piled up at the foot of Grima. The crimson glow of his eyes stared down at him, along with lifeless faces of her loved ones. He let out a deafening roar as he charged forward. She screamed in fear knowing her impending demise.

* * *

Lucina woke up covered in sweat, gasping for air. She broke into tears still terrified about her nihtmare and also happy that it was just a dream. Her sobs were a horrendous sight. She looked like a completely different person. She was glad no one was there to see her so broken down. Glancing around her tent she saw that she still had a few hours until dawn broke. Knowing full well that sleep had escaped her yet another night, she decided to get dress and go for a short stroll before the others awoke.

She always liked walking through the woods ever since she traveled backwards in time. In the future she and the others were not allowed, under her own orders, to take solo midnight walks. It was too dangerous, so she appreciated the opportunity to enjoy luxuries like these. At that moment she heard what seemed to be humming.

"Da da daaa doo dee dum Perfect! I've got my melody nailed down."

"What are you doing, Morgan?," she laughed slightly as he jumped at the sound of her voice, "what's all that humming about?"

"You heard that, did you?," he asked as he bashfully scratched the back of his head, "so you recall the flowers I gave you? The ones from that village?" She nodded and he continued. "Well, in turn for the flowers, I sang the kids a song I'd written. They really seemed to enjoy it, so I thought maybe I'd try my hand at writing more. Perhaps I can sing for the camp if I get good enough!"

"I'm sure they would welcome the distraction from fighting and marching and...fighting," she thought aloud, "I think it's a lovely idea."

"Yeah?," she nodded, "Well, all right then! Guess I'd better get cracking!"

"You really are always full of energy, aren't you? How do you manage to act so cheery all the time?" She said admiring his enthusiasm.

"It's not an act. I just do whatever comes naturally. And it's like I said before—when you can't remember anything, everything's brand new! There's so much out there to discover, I don't have time to get depressed!"

"I'm certain I wouldn't be half so happy were I in your situation. I think your sunny disposition must be some fundamental part of your nature. I think it's wonderful."

He blushed at her slight praise.

"Hmm... I couldn't say." His expression then turned slightly more serious," But isn't being in this era a pretty good deal for you, too? All I've heard of our era are tales of death and starvation and a whole lot of bad stuff."

"It was a terrible place, yes. Which means all the more hangs in the balance of our success or failure," she felt it again, that pressure on her shoulders. Her right hand grabbed onto her left arm as she continued, "if we lose, this world will become the awful future we escaped...the very idea haunts my nights."

"Well, that won't do at all!," he grabbed her left hand with both of his, "a warrior needs her sleep! You're a brilliant fighter and leader, but you can't shine from inside a gloomy cloud."

She blushed and smiled as he looked into eyes completely flattered, "... You're right, of course. I'm sorry, Morgan. I certainly don't want to spread my dark cloud over others."

"Think nothing of it. I'm always happy to help find a silver lining!"

Well, that was certainly cheesey, but it helped nonetheless. Morgan had always been there for her. Even at the times she didn't want him there. He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"So, what was that about earlier with Inigo?"

"Nothing," she said slightly amused. Was that a hint of jealousy she detected in his tone? But she didn't need an intricate lie to cover up why she had tea with that jerk, "we were catching up. We don't often talk."

"That's strange, Sevy said that you hate his guts."

"I wouldn't say that, though it is true that I do try to have as little interaction with him as possible," they both laughed at her retort, "however, that doesn't mean we can't all be civil from time to time."

"I guess that's true," he chuckled. Morgan looked to the east and saw the Sun peeking over the trees, "whoa, it's almost dawn. Guess we should head back before they send a search party or something."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Oh and thank you Morgan. What you said really helped."

"Not a problem, and if you ever need to talk or something, my tent is always open. Provided that I'm not off wandering or something."

Lucina giggled as the two decided to join the others for breakfast. As they passed Lucina's tent they saw what seemed to be Inigo waiting outside of it.

"You didn't make plans with him for this morning, did you?

"Not at all," she sighed, "then again he's probably looking to ask me to engage him on a date."

"Oh, so you don't like him that way?"

She shook her head,"not at all."

"Well," he smirked, "that's...interesting."

"What is?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

**A/N: As always, I want to thank all of you guys for the views. And especially for your responces.**

**Zallow: Thanks again for another review, I love your feedback everytime. It always gives me stuff to think about when I write. Though to respond to your comment, I actually do like when thngs seem to go smoothly and coincidentally. However, I do feel at times, that I am,in fact, just trying to find a way to make stuff happen, so I'll try yo make things a little more dramatic. I just love to write, in fact I ended up writing more than I anticipated this week. So once more, thank you for your feedback. I can always expect to see your review when I check in on my story.**

**To everyone else, I ended up getting as far as Chapter 7 when I was typing, guess I went a little overboard lol. I love writing, but I love your opinions even more, so if you want, please give me some feedback. As always, have a great week and "live long and prosper." (If you're wondering why I say that, it's because I mean it and because my little niece who's five told me that and I thought it was amazing.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone it's me, DDW. I'm sorry this chapter didn't come out the day it was supposed to, usually it's every Saturday. However, I was a my grandma's for a family reunion and the internet was just so slow. Then after I got home my internet was down so it took some time to upload. Anyway, on with the show.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem-**

* * *

The sight of Ylisstol castle was exciting to Morgan. He couldn't believe that he actually grew up here. Well, technically, he was going to grow up there in this time. He still didn't get if he should talk in present, past or future tense when he spoke sometimes. However, at the moment, he was extremely anxious to meet his mother. Severa had already told Magna and himself so much about Cordelia that he didn't even want to wait anymore. The castle's entrance was enormous and extravagant. Displaying the colors white and gold in intricate designs on the outer walls. There waiting for them in the courtyard was a pregnant Sumia, who looked well along in her childbearing. In her hands was an infant Lucina, which Morgan found absolutely hilarious. He laughed until another woman with red hair entered with a custom stroller for three children. She walked up to Robin and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and said, "I missed you my love."

"Ugh, MOM," Severa yelled right next to Morgan's ear, "that's so gross. You can do that when we're not in public you know." The pair immediately pulled apart feeling a little sheepish.

"Anyway," Robin said," I have two people I want you to meet." He pulled her towards the twin tacticians and introduced them. "Well Cordy," Cordelia gave a slight pout at the nickname he bestowed on her when they had started dating. Don't get her wrong, she liked it, but just not when the other troops were around, "these are the two new members of the Shepherds I told you about."

"Yes," she rolled her eyes playfully, "you told me everything about them but their names."

"Well that's the fun part. Well, like me, they have amnesia. They're twins, and their names are...Morgan and Magna." Her eyes widened in response. She was really shocked, she had literally just given birth to these kids weeks ago and now, she sees them fully matured young adults. Tears sprang from her eyes as she hugged the pair of them.

"Oh Magna, you are so beautiful. "

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you are, mother," the youngest daughter replied.

"Nonsense, you're ten times more so than I am. As radiant as your sister," the mother gave a proud smile. Severa blushed at the compliment her mather had sent her way, but brushed it off and crossed her arms as she turned away. She then felt her father embrace her, not wanting her to feel left out. Cordelia then went and said to Magna "and I hope you're just as skilled with the sword as she." She kissed her daughter and nearly squeezed the life out of her body. She then turned to her son looking him up and down.

"Well, look at my strapping young man," he blushed at the compliment, "I bet you have all the girls after you." She fixed up his collar.

"I wouldn't know about that," he said face completely red. Severa gave Lucina a little nudge with her elbow. In retaliation, the blunette gave her a death glare.

"Well good, I want to be the only woman in your life, at least for a little while. Alright?" She ended with a menacing glare that could rival Lucina's, to which he furiously nodded to.

"Even without any memory of her," Severa whispered to her Lucina, "he's a mama's boy." They could barely contain their laughter as he overheard the two and silently cursed them.

"So," Robin interjected, "you guys want to spend some family time together?"

They all nodded as Cordelia handed the infants to a servant for babysitting. Lucina smiled brightly as the the family left the castle to go do who knows what at who knows where. It made her want to go and do something with her own family who looked as though they had the same idea.

* * *

Morgan flushed the toilet and then went on to wash his hands as he finished regurgitating. He felt awful. After having lunch with his family he and his father decided to have some guy time at the town's tavern. Some of the other Shepherds were there enjoying their time back home and then it happened. Vaike challenged everyone to drinking contest, good thing his son, Owain, wasn't there or else they'd trash the place with their sheer competitiveness. At first Morgan declined, but that was before he heard Inigo would be participating as well.

He didn't know what it was about the guy, but he just felt like putting him in his place whenever the chance presented itself. Inigo passed out after two drinks and Morgan was surprised at how far he had gotten. Thirteen drinks and it was over for him, in the end the winner was Sully. No surprise there. Now he was looking for Lucina to bring to dinner and was passing through the courtyard when he heard a voice and recognized it as the very person he was looking for.

"The future can be changed... It MUST be changed! I believe that with all that I am, and yet the nightmares persist. What I wouldn't give for some of Morgan's optimism..."

"Did I hear my name?," he popped in. Her eyes nearly shot out of her skull when he appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Seriously, why does everyone keep doing that. First it was her sister and Magna when Severa was consoling her in the forest. Which was another thing, how the hell did the red haired mercenary know how to find her...everytime...anywhere.

"GAH?! M-Morgan! How long have you been there?!"

"I just showed up, actually! It's time for dinner. We're all waiting for you."

"I'm not hungry," she said looking away.

"Uh-oh. Not feeling well?" He immediately became worried, "Maybe you should lie down."

"It's an ailment of the heart, I'm afraid."

"Did something happen? If you feel like sharing, I'm happy to listen." She looked into his eyes. The same ones she always turned to when she sought help. She knew she could trust those wonderful gray eyes."

"Morgan, do you... ," she hesitated before taking a deep breath and continued, "do you truly believe the future can be changed? That we can overwrite our apocalyptic end with another one?"

He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "of course we can!"

"How can you be so certain?"

He thought about his answer carefully, "because my father's that certain."

"Robin..." for some reason, his answer shook her, mainly because in the time that they're from, Robin became Grima.

"He's amazing, my father... My life's dream is to follow in his footsteps, actually. Anyway, as long as he's on the problem, we're all in good hands. I don't know many things about this time or this world, but I know I have faith in Dad."

"I see... My own father, too, is fighting with all he has to win a better future. The ties between them are powerful indeed. Heh, so powerful I'm surprised they never "tied" the knot."

"Ha ha! There, you made a joke! ... A bit weak, but hey, it's a start. So, feeling a bit better now?"

"I am, actually. Thank you, Morgan."

"So you'll be joining us for dinner then?"

She smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him along with her to the large dining hall, "yes, but only if you sit next to me."

"Umm sure," he blushed as he scratched the back of his head. He decided to make small talk, "you don't really think our dads are secretly in love with each other, do you?"

"Well seeing how close they are, I wouldn't put it in the realm of impossibility for them to have dormant feelings of homosexuality towards each other." The pair couldn't hold their laughter at this remark. A thought then occured to her. "By the way, how is it that everyone I know, always know where to locate me. Severa and our own self titled "Justice Cabal", seem to pop out of thin air. Even you catch me by surprise at times. Should I be concerned that you guys seem to be stalking me." At that moment Morgan heard some bushes rustling. It was probably their pals doing exactly what Lucina accused them of.

"Oh, so now you make jokes all the tim-..WATCH OUT!" Mogan moved Lucina out of the way, simultaniously pulling a tome from his pocket. However, he took an arrow to his left shoulder dropping his weapon as he cluched at his wound. He fell to the ground fumbling for his book while losing blood. They had left their swords back in the domitaries, so luck just seemed to not be on their side. An assassin jumped out from the same bushes that they had mentioned previously and dashed at Lucina, blade in hand. But before could take more than a few steps, he was blasted by a torrent of flames. Morgan held the book Arcfire in his hand as he blasted the enemy with wave after wave of his burning malice. A look of complete and utter rage sketched across his face. While his right hand shot his spell, he struggled to hold the tome open with his damaged arm. Though, he was not aware of his own pain as he felt the adrenaline carry him through his viscious blows.

"KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS AWAY FROM HER. ATTACKING US FROM THE SHADOWS, YOU COWARD," he yelled in an extremely malicious tone. She had never seen him so angry. Was this all because of her, was he so upset that someone would try to hurt her. He just kept on attacking the now dead man. Lucina grabbed his right arm.

"P-please...stop..." she asked him desperately. Her quivering voice rang out throughout his head and he slowly lowered his arm. All that was left of the nameless assassin was a burnt corpse, completely unrecognizable. Morgan looked to her, and she stared back. He became focused on the mark of the Exalt within her left eye, as it became shaky and watery. Tears escaped from the corners of her azule orbs. Using his good arm, the obsidian haired young man felt around in his pocket before he pulled out a napkin for her to wipe her face with.

"Thank you," Lucina responded to his kind gesture. But as she reached to grab the piece of cloth, Morgan began to collapse. Her eyes widened for brief milisecond, before she quickly caught him.

* * *

The next thing Morgan knew, he was in what seemed to be the medical wing. There were curtains dividing the beds that were lined against the wall. He was topless and his aunt Lissa was sealing his wound. He must have been here for a while, but that couldn't make sense, it was a small wound. She was about finished when he tried to move and found that he couldn't.

"Idiot," he heard a female voice say next to him. Lissa had finished and left just in time sensing the hostility radiating off of her niece and she was not going to be caught in the crossfire.

"Oh," he said nervously, "hey there, Luce."

"Don't you, 'hey there, Luce" me, Morgan," she spat venomously at him, "do you have any idea how recklessly you acted?!"

"Hey, that's a fine way to talk to the guy who saved your life. Don't tell me that you're going get all melodramatic for taking the arrow for you."

"A poisoned arrow," well that explained the temporary paralysis, "and that's not what I was referring to. I was talking about what you did after that."

"What? Stopping that guy from stabbing you?!"

"NO YOU FOOL! I'M TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU LOST YOUR HEAD! IF THAT WAS A BATTLEFIELD OR IF THERE WERE MORE THAN ONE, YOU WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION WITH ME RIGHT NOW! YOU LEFT YOURSELF COMPLETELY OPEN FOR AN ATTACK!"

"Pssh, whatever..." he knew she was right. His father had always taught him to consider every possibilty, and be prepared. It's why he always keeps at least a tome on himself. But right now, he didn't want to admit he was wrong. Until she spoke again that is.

"And besides," she sniffled, and he stopped his anger in place, she had been crying the whole time, "I didn't like seeing you in such a state. It scared me. That wasn't Morgan I saw back there, it was...something else." She feared that deep down, that small part of him had Grima's hatred inside.

Morgan used all of his willpower to turn his head towards her, the object of his affection. She looked terrible, like she had been crying for hours, which could very well have been the case.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I just...I was just scared I'd lose you. I lost my temper and I'm sorry."

That was more than she expected from him, she had already forgiven him. "Oh Morgy," she said as she nuzzled his hand against her face. She didn't notice him snickering at her.

"Morgy?"

"Oh, um...it's what I used to call you when we younger. I'm sorry, I don't have to call yo-"

"No no," he interrupted, "I like it, it sounds right coming from you." She couldn't help the warmness coming from her cheeks. Her condition worsened when she saw their hands were still in contact. It also didn't help that he still didn't have a shirt on. She mentally sighed, 'why does this keep happening lately?'

"Anyway," he brought her out of her musings, "did we get any intel from the attack?"

"Well, we couldn't get any information from the body, there wasn't anything left that we could identify it with."

"Oh, sorry about that..." he felt like he let her and the others down.

"However," she continued, "from what I could tell before you attck him, he was wearing red and purple."

"Plegian?!"

"Yes, and what's most troubling, is that there is only one place they could have gotten in through. The cleft in the castle wall by the maple grove. It's a small hole, and it's the only way he could have gotten in." She didn't want to tell him that the only ones that knew of the place were Chrom, herself and Robin. It didn't sit well with herself, she didn't want to believe that Robin was a traitor, but for now, she'd have to keep an eye on him. "I suppose we should seal that hole before it becomes a problem."

"It already is a problem," he laughed, "in case you forgot, I got shot earlier."

She bit her lip, not wanting Morgan to brush something like this as "not a big deal" and not learn from it.

"I'm just kidding you know," he said reading her face, "I'll try to be less impulsive, alright?"

"Well good. Umm, I guess I should leave you to rest."

"Um, actually," he squeezed her hand starting to regain a little more control over his limbs, "nevermind, I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him a sad smile. A part of her wanted him to ask her to spend the night. But she knew how inappropriate that would look like to everyone. So she decided to go to her room and get some rest. Tomorrow she and her family were going to Emmeryn's grave to pay their respects. After she left, another person walked into the room. Turning his head, Morgan realised it was his father. "Your sisters and mother were here earlier, and I just got out of a meeting. After hearing about what happened, I came here immediately."

"Hey, dad."

"Hey, Morgan," the slightly older man approached with a reassuring smile that truly nique and his own. "How are you feeling?"

"A little woozy, but overall, pretty good."

"Great to hear," the Grandmaster took the seat next to the cot, "pretty smooth there with Lucina, by the way."

The son flinched, "so you heard all that. I yelled at her. I feel real...shitty, for lack of a better word."

"Haha, don't worry. I'm pretty sure you know that I've had my fair share of injuries in my time during the Shepherds. At first I had to deal with Chrom berating me like a child and me arguing back. Your aunt said we were like an old married couple." At this, Morgan secretly smiled, remembering the joke Lucina made earlier about the two "leaders" of the Shepherds.

"And then?"

"And then, well, heh...I met your mother. At first, she seemed to be in love with Chrom, and to be honest, I didn't think I was of any competition. However, we began to talk, she and I. And I fell in love with her. One day, she yelled at Chrom for lecturing me after I injured myself to protect her. Which shocked me, she always had so much respect for him, yet it felt like at that time, she was now over him and I had a shot. My joy, however, was cut short. She then dismissed him and instead screamed at me for umm...how did she put it...'being the stupidest smart person she had ever known' and from then on, she has given me an earful anytime I so much as get a scratch on my face, and even vice versa. Eventually we got closer, and I proposed, which is an entirely different story that I'll tell you about later."

"So what's your point dad?"

"That she yelled at you for the very same reason that you'd get angry at her for, were your positions switched. You're precious to eachother." He smiled at his son, but Morgan just sighed.

"I don't know dad. I mean, she's literally a princess. How can I ever measure up?"

"So? Your mother chose me, and the other option was the Exalt himself. Do you know why is it that I love your mother so much?"

"Severa says it's because she beat you at chess?"

"No...err I mean...I am very attracted to her because of her brain. But the reason I love her so much is because to her, I'm even better than a King or royalty. To her, there is no one greater, and I feel the same way. And that's how you feel when you're with Lucina, right?"

Morgan nodded his head.

"Then treat it like any foe that has to be conqured, make a strategy. Be prepared for anything."

At this, Morgan recalled the recent fight with the assassin, "actually, father, you just reminded me of something."

"Hmm?"

"For a second during the battle, my injury prevented me from attacking with my tome. To use it, I need both arms. For that brief moment, I was helpless, but what will happen next time if I can't attack in time. And I've been reading your research on trying to solve the 'tome problem'."

"Oh, so you want to try and test my theories."

"Yes, I'm sure between the two of us, we can figure it out."

* * *

"Lucina," Morgan said in a serious tone as closed the distance between the two of them. They both met outside of her room at night a few nights after he was checked out of the the infirmary ,"I've been in love with you since I first set my sight on you."

"D-do you truly mean that Morgan," she asked their faces only centimeters away from each other's. Her eyes closing slightly with each word.

"Does this answer your question," he placed his lips on hers and she snapped. She literally jumped on him as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth allowing him to explore the insides of her mouth as his hand fumbled for her room's doorknob. Finally opening the door, he carried her to her bed as she grew more and more hungry for him. She pulled at his clothes desperately trying to remove them from his torso. He decided to assist her and pulled of his shirt, before getting jumped by the bluenette again. She ghosted her fingers all over his chest, getting all the more wet with each contact they made. As she was distracted he picked her up and placed her sitting on the edge of her bed. He proceeded to tear off her panties.

"Someone is certainly eager," she teased him playfully. He didn't say anything in response, but instead dove between her legs as she let out a shriek of pleasure.

* * *

Her eyes sprung to life as she awoke. Her body was covered in sweat (for like the millionth time that week) and the most shocking part of her discovery, was that her hand was between her legs. "Damn it," she cursed to herself. That was the sixth night in a row. And the dreams were getting slightly worse. She wasn't having nightmares anymore, but dreams of Morgan. Half the time they were cheesy and romantic, but then there were the "other kind." The kind she both loved and hated. The more time she spent with Morgan, the more vivid the dreams would get. And she spent a lot of time with him, for the first few days, she would visit him in the hospital, Lissa thought it was better to stay on the safe side. The last few days they would just do anything from sparring, eating, playfighting with Owain and Magna (to which Lucina will never admit was actually fun), or just a simple game or two of chess.

Just then she heard a knock at her door. She put on her robe as she answered whoever was rude enough to bother her at this hour. It was Severa, who surprisingly had a concern look on face, those were a rare sight when it came to the nonchalant redhead. Funny enough, she was the only one rude actually bother her this time of night, thought she seemed to be here out of compassion and care.

"You alright there, Luce," she asked," I, umm heard...noises." She didn't want to tell her straight out that she could hear her moaning from next door."

"Yeah," Lucina caught on to what she was implying, "I was just dreaming."

"Must have been a good dream then," Severa grinned at her flustered companion.

"Yes well, umm.."

"My brother?"

"Direct as always, I see."

"And dodgy with romance as always, back to you."

Lucina rolled her eyes, "fine, you caught me." Severa smirked knowing how uncomfortable Lucina was when it came to the young tactician.

"So when are you going to tell 'Morgy-Worgy'?" She swooned dramatically at the nickname.

Lucina laughed at her silly friend, "actually, if I'm going to get these feelings under my control, I think I'll have to tell him pretty soon."

Severa's eyes widened, "whoa, seriously? Thought this was going to be like a cliche' story where you guys keep tip toeing around eachother until some other chick comes into the picture and you have to beat her for Morgan's love."

Lucina stood there with a completely bewildered expression, raising an eyebrow. "I see you've been reading your mother's books again."

"Actually, I found them in my dad's library, he really can have such a mushy core sometimes."

"And evidently, so can you."

"I DO NOT!"

"Shhhhh."

"Oh, haha, sorry about that. So you were saying you were going to tell him soon?"

"Yep," she nodded with a face that said that this wasn't a moment to joke, "I'll tell him tomorrow. It won't be intricate, or creative, I'll just tell him how I feel."

Her best friend smiled in response, "fine, but me and 'Justice Cabal' will be tailing you all day to see it happen." Lucina rolled her eyes, she knew they were following her, except during meals apparantly. She knows how the red head got when it came to food, she probably ordered that none of them miss out just so she could ask them for their deserts. Lucina sweared they spent way too much time with Gaius as children, he always seemed to have sweets, which they stole from him. Severa got up to leave but stopped in the doorway, "oh and one more thing. Good luck. Especially after my mom finds out." The thought of a possessive Cordelia that wanted to be the only woman in her son's life sent a small chill up the princess-lord's spine, but it was not enough to shake her resolve as she fell asleep to dream about her and Morgan's children.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for that pervy stuff in the towards the end of the chapter. Don't what else to say except "my bad," lol. Side note, next chapter will contain a lemon, so ummm...yeah. I'll put little warnings for it. Before I go, again thank you guys, I can't believe the amount of views I have for this. Even if it were like 100 I'd be amazed, so seriously, thanks for the support, leave me some feedback if you can and have a awesome week. "Live long and prosper."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm back with an all new chapter. But first I wanted to say I was sorry to anyone who was waiting for the next chapter, I've really been busy with college preperations and moving into a new place. Just a fair warning, there's a lemon in this chapter so reader beware.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.-**

* * *

"So," Lucina asked curiously, "how are you enjoying your first stay back home."

"It's been great, although," Morgan said,"this technically isn't my first time here, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She was wearing a simple blue sun dress and flat shoes. Seeing her without her crown and armor was a bit strange for Morgan, he had gotten used to seeing her in it whenever they saw each other. He was sporting some casual clothes himself. Just a red shirt, black pants and a pair of gray boots. He noticed that she was wearing a blue heart shaped diamond pendant around her neck. They were walking through the town after having spent the day together.

"So when did you get that necklace? Was it while we were in town?"

"Oh this, I got this while I was back in my time. It was years ago...or years from now, I guess."

"So um, who got it for you? Don't tell me it was that jerk, Inigo."

"Haha, that's not jealousy I hear in your voice now, is it?"

"That's totally...ummm...well..." he trailed off with a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"I'm only joking, Morgan. You gave me this when I was younger. You see, I thought that being a leader meant that I had to distance myself from the people close to me, from you."

"Ohh..."

"But then," she added, "I got injured. Risen had broken through multiple points in our boarders. Far surpassing the usual interlect of normal attacks we fended off, they were much more organized than we had expected of them."

* * *

The wind flailed Lucina's hair around as she, Morgan and her sister flew through the sky. Cynthia pulled on her pegasus' reins to make it halt, giving the young man in the rear a good veiw of the battlefield, while he held onto Lucina's waist. His eyes scanned as he Kjelle leading troops into battle throughout the town that was being invaded. The wall seperating Ylisse from Plegia, was hit in three spots spots along the countryside. He coordinated this group in the middle, Magna down south and Laurent in the North. He, Cynthia and Lucina were going to intercept their commander and take him out. However, then he noticed that Brady was unprotected, and there were four enemies gathering around him. While he didn't have magic or skills with blades, the young priest was still good at dodging his foes. He parried with his staff, but Morgan knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd fall. Unfortunately, Cynthia followed his line of sight and began to panic as she saw Brady outmatched. Morgan spoke, "guys, based on the formations of the enemy, the leader should be a little more West with a spot that has a good view on the battlefield! The wall is the most likely location, so head there and stay together! Do you understand me, Lucina?! Stay with Cynthia!" He didn't mean to yell, but due to the altitude, it was the only way they could hear him.

Lucina turned around wide-eyed, "Morgan, what are you planning?"

"Just stick to the plan," he let go of her and slid off the side diving straight down to Brady. In mid descension, he pulled out Arcwind and blasted it towards the ground softening the fall by catching the wind with his long robe. The spell's impact scattered the group of enemies. Brady used Morgan's entrance to give one of the risen one haymaker of a swing with his rod, decapitating his foe. Morgan drew his sword and quickly disposed of the rest. Lucina sighed in relief, rubbing the sides of her head.

"He really can be a little TOO reckless sometimes."

"Yeah, probably trying to show off, like all men," her sister reponded. The younger of the two turned her head back to beam at her sister, "but you got to admit, our guys sure can be amazing sometimes." The big sister looked away sadly. It wasn't often that she ever talked with her sister, or anyone for that manner, about anything personal. She accepted everyone as cherished loved ones that she would die for, yet, she still kept her distance. It may sound cold, but she didn't want any of them to become a weakness for her. "Hey, Luce?"

"Yes."

"After this battle, Morgan thinks we should all go out for a drink. Do you think can come with?"

"I don't think so, Cynn, I think I'll do inventory tonight instead."

"Ohh...ok..."

They were approaching the direction that Morgan pointed them towards. His guess was right on the money. On top of the wall was a heavily armored undead general, weilding a warhammer. He had numerous about seven soldiers guarding him. At that moment, they saw lightning shooting up at the sky, from the area they had left Morgan. Instantly, they recognised it as his signal for them to regroup so he could make a new strategy. This meant that they were being successful in driving the risen from the town and that they were need to strike one final blow into the enemies forces. Lucina was not planning on following his orders though. The target was right in front of them. One of them going back to support him and the others, was good enough.

"You go back and help Morgan, I'll take care of the commander. He hasn't noticed us yet, if you can swoop in close enough, I can jump and strike him down before he notices. After that, you head back to the others."

"B-but Morgan said..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT MORGAN'S ODERS ARE! AS NOT ONLY YOUR EXALT, BUT AS YOUR OLDER SISTER, I AM ORDERING YOU TO TAKE ME DOWN!" Cynthia was scared, her sister could be very terrifying when she was angry. She aquiested to her sister's command and made a nose dive to the enemy. Only meters away, was it when time seemed to slow down. Lucina leaped and her sister pulled up already retreating to the front lines. The blunette, Falchion already in hand, plunged it into the slightly exposed neck of the general. Purple smoke leaked out, but he then slamed the hammer into her left side. Lucina tumbled violently against the ground, until her body stopped. She tried to stand on her left leg, but it gave out as she winced in pain. It was probably fractured, her mobilty was limited. By the time she stood up she realized that her target was pile of purple ash. Lucina was astonished that even know it was dead, used itself as bait to land a strike on her. Definetly not like the usual risen, these actually had intelligence. They were going to attack, so she had one option, to fight.

Meanwhile, Morgan was just finishing of another risen fighter as Cynthia descended behind him. "Nice to see you guys fina-...where's Lucina?" Kjelle overheard the conversation the two were having. Cynthia looked at him with tears of guilt flowing down her face. She looked horrible and felt even worst then that. The tone that Lucina took with her, wasn't like that of when your sister was bossing you around. But instead, like an officer belittling someone that was 'inferior', which was something Lucina never made her, or anybody, feel like. Like they were beneath her.

"I'M SO SORRY MORGAN! I TRIED TO STOP HER, BUT SHE WENT ON TO TAKE ON THEIR LEADER ALONE! I KNOW YOU ORDERED US TO STAY TOGETHER, BUT SHE WAS YELLING AND I WAS SO SCA-" Morgan placed his had over her mouth. He let out a small sigh before talking.

"Don't worry about it. I know how she can be." He looked to the troops ahead that were fighting. Things seemed to be going well, but he didn't want to abandon them for something personal.

"Go on," Kyjelle told him, "me and Brady can manage the rest of this battle. Go help Lucina." She gave him a ghost of a smile after dismissing him, and he didn't miss it as he hopped onto the mount.

"Alright Cynn, you know where to take us."

Back with Lucina, her clothes were worn and tathered. Sprinkled with a few cuts on her body. She had defeated four of the seven troops that had ganged up on her. However, the last three were Myrmidons, whom while she could on any other day, she could dispose of easily. But one well known trait for these units, were their remarkable speed, which due to her inury, she knew she could not keep up with. Falchion was heavier than usual, she wasn't holding it upright and just let the weight of the tip hold it to the ground. Her breathing was loud with pants, as her vision blurred. One of her adversaries charged in and she swung, to which he deflected the blow, knocking her blade from her grip and to the side. She fell to her knees, defeated. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head slightly, and remembered everything that in a few moments, she would lose. The time she and Magna tried to ride Minerva. Or when she, Cynthia and Owain played heroes as kids. Then there was that time she and Severa stole Gaius' favorite pudding...and blamed it on Lissa. And those roses that she and Morgan planted years ago. She didn't want to die. She wanted to see them again, but then she gasped as she felt the cool metal of the Killer Edge on the back of her neck. Followed by the sound of blade slicing into flesh and bodies falling. The next thing she felt was the warm embrace of familiar arms holding her.

"You..." came the feeble voice of Morgan. She opened her eyes to see his own, with tears cascading from his grey pools, "you...should rest." His responce shocked her, usually he would lecture her when she'd disregard his orders.

"You're not going to yell at me?"

"Of course I am, after you get your stamina back up though. I want you to be awake and actually listen this time." He grinned at her while winking. She smiled back at him as she hhugged him close to her. She had missed this, being so close to him, and she was going to cherish this moment.

An hour later, Morgan held true on his word to give her a scolding while Brady was tending to Lucina's leg. "I can't believe you that you disobeyed another direct order."

"Since when do I take orders from you. In case you forgot, I'm YOUR Exalt, I give you orders."

"Alrigh' then," their resident priest said. He had finished wrapping Lucina's leg in a cast, "I'm all done 'ere. Don't mess with the cast 'ere, use yer crutches to move, plenty of bed rest...yadda yadda yadda."

"Thanks Brady," Morgan said as his friend left, "don't know what we'd do with out you." Brady stopped for a moment in the doorway before leaving the room. The other two didn't miss the small blush on his face. He always liked being useful to the others, and not many appreciated him too much. It felt good to be acknowledged from time to time. With Brady's departure Morgan turned back to Lucina with a glare.

"As I was saying, as YOUR tactician, I believe that YOU should trust my Judgement. I'm here to help you, Luce. So stop pushing all of us away."

"I don't need your help. I can't rely on everyone forever."

"And what happens if we can't get to you in time!"

"Then I die! Soldiers die all of the time! I thought being a warrior was to fight for something worth dying for."

"YOU'RE WRONG," he shouted, completely fed up with this behaviour of hers. "You're wrong about everything. It's such a simple concept that we all follow but you. It's not convoluted or anything, and yet it deludes you. We're here because we have need eachother to hold one another up against the masses of our enemies. We fight, not to die, but because we have people and causes worth living for. You and the Shepherds, are what I fight for. To survive and spend another day with all of you."

"Morgan..."

"And don't even think of your life as expendable. We need you to guide us. You're not just our Exalt, you're a member of this family...besides, if you died, the next in line would be Cynthia." He joked, finally cracking a smile at her. Lucina giggled a little at the remark. He then seemed a little shy, which raised her curiosity.

"So...umm...I-I uhh got you something in town earlier. After the battle of course." He pulled out a beautiful sapphire pendant that was shaped like a heart. Light reflected off of it, making it resemble her eyes. They seemed to sparkle in an excitement that he hadn't seen in her eyes in a while. "I got it as 'insurance', in case you were mad about me yelling at you. I'm not sur-" She snatched it from hs hand.

"I love it." Her response shut him up before he rambled too much. "It looks beautiful." Lucina placed it around her neck. After she kissed his cheek quickly without thinking. Morgan became so flustered after.

"So umm, I promised the others that I'd meet up at the tavern with them. But judging by you condition, I don't think you can make the trip and I don't really want to leave you alone."

She smirked at him, "thank you for your concern, but don't underestimate me. Just hand me those crutches, we're going to spend time with my family."

* * *

They laughed softly as Lucina began to finish her tale, "and then you gave me this. You were scared I'd be mad at you for helping me, so you got this as 'insurance' and after that day, I never had a problem with others fighting with me at my side, especially you. You saved me from myself, Morgan."

They reached the town's plaza where at the center stood a beautiful fountain. The edge was large enough to sit on. Coins collected in the pond at the bottom, the wishes and dreams of the people who passed by piled in the pool of water. Lamps were lit outside and the streets were almost empty as the later hours came in. Lucina pulled Morgan along with her to the fountain for a seat, looking on as the lights reflected off the surface of the liquid flowing from it. She decided that now she would tell him how she felt.

"Morgan, I... " she hesitated, almost losing her resolve. But one look into those magnificent orbs of gray told her that she had nothing to fear. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to give her any excuse or room for doubt, "might I have a word?"

"Sure," he said as he gave her nothing short of his undivided attention, "does this have to do with what we talked about last time?"

She thought for a moment, "I suppose so. What you said has given me great comfort... I think I've seen the last of my nightmares."

"Lucina, that's fantastic! When you feel cheery, we ALL feel cheery!" He then thought, 'especially me,' to himself.

"Morgan... There's something I'd like to say to you... Something important."

"Oh? ...What is it?" He asked as he slowly inched closer and unconsciously grabbed her hand. That was all the support she needed. The last push to get her to say what she needed to say.

"I don't get nightmares now because..." she took one last deep breath, "I'm too busy dreaming of you. And even when awake, I find you're in all my thoughts. I feel as if I never really knew what hope was before I met you."

" ... Wow. Lucina... I..."

"Will you stay with me, Morgan?" She cut him off, "From now until the end of all?"

He was so excited and happy that all he could say was, "sure, all right!" He laughed a bit when he saw her face.

" 'Sure, all right'? Th-that's not..." it was hard enough for her to divulge her love to him, but what kind of response was that. He made it seem more like a group of friends agreeing to hang out, not a deep romantic confession. Maybe, he didn't know exactly what she was telling him. "Do you understand what I'm asking, Morgan?"

"I think so. You're in love with me, right?" Ok maybe he did.

" Y-Yes..." she wasn't very used to telling people that. Technically, they never said it to each other either. Not like they really got the chance though.

"And I'm in love with you! And we'll stick together, come what may. Right?"

"W-wait. You're in love with ME? Why didn't you just say so?!" She was very frustrated with him now.

"Um...I thought I just did..."

And now he was being a smart ass as well, damn it, she was going to have her romance if it killed her. "WELL, SAY IT MORE ROMANTICALLY THEN! I KINDA WANT TO BE SWEPT OFF MY FEET HERE!"

"Oh, haha sorry..." he shrunk slightly as he regained his composure and continued. "Lucina, I love you with all of my heart. It just feels right when I'm around you, like I've known you for years despite not having that many memories of you. I may not remember much, but I will never forget you."

She teared up at his words. That far exceeded the simple "I love you" that she was expecting. She couldn't hold herself back as she locked lips with him again. This kiss far surpassed the one she shared with him years ago. It felt so natural and organic. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same with her waist, pulling her body closer to his own. He lightly bit her lip to which she stopped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go too far. I ju-"

She kissed him again, "don't worry. I liked it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, it's just, well..." she didn't want to tell him that she knew that Severa, Owain and company were watching. So she had to phrase it better, "let's go back to my room." She blushed because she knew that she actually did want to keep going at it with him.

"Alright, but we have to go to dinner first," he grabbed both of her hands, "then we can finish where we left off." She agreed with a nod before she walked off with him hand in hand to the castle.

Meanwhile, on the rooftops, Severa started jumping up and down in excitement with Cynthia, "I can't believe my brother can be such a sap."

"Yeah," the brunette pegasus knight replied, "it's too bad that they stopped their make out session short though. I wanted to get all of those good details for my mom, she's really into this matchmaking stuff. But they are right we should get back for...ummm...dinner."

"Speaking of making out." Severa snickered as she walked past her sister who was full on snogging with Owain. They two had been very clingy ever since they confessed their love for each other, but boy did Magna have him whipped. She made him cook for her and find her jewels...at the bottom of a lake, no less. "C'mon Maggie, dinner time." The pair reluctantly broke apart and followed the others back home. Severa thought that maybe dinner would be interesting.

* * *

(Warning. This part can be a bit "Inappropriate") v

Severa looked on at dinner in disgust. The two newly established couple sat next to each other and were...well let's say being inappropriate at the table. Lucina couldn't help herself and neither could Morgan. She had been waiting for such a long time to be together with him, that now that they were, she was just so horny around him. She guessed she was wrong when she said she wouldn't as bad as Severa and Gerome. In fact, they were even worst. But to be fair, he started it. He was the one who placed his arm on her leg and rub her inner thigh smirking as he knowingly made her uncomfortable. So in retaliation...she placed her hand in his pants, she had always been taught to counter strike with a lot more power than your opponent. Luckily, the only one who noticed anything was Severa, who was just trying her best now to ignore the two. As dinner drew to a close, the lord and tactician were the first to be gone. The oldest of Robin's children sighed in relief as they left, but her body shook with a new epiphany. Lucina's room was next door to her own. She sighed, "maybe Gerome could be in use of a roommate."

Meanwhile, our two favorite lovebirds were lip locked outside of Lucina's bed room. One of her hands gently placed on his shoulder as her other hand turned the doorknob. "How did you get so good at this?" She asked as he picked her up bridal style.

"I read a lot of romance novels, along with everything else," he brought her in and closed the door, "and besides, I'm a fast learner." He grinned as a new glimmer in her eye shined. Nothing but pure lust as she attacked his face again. She adjusted herself and was able to wrap her legs around his waist. One of his hands grabbed the back of her neck and the other hand cupped her thigh as he licked her bottom lip. Now that they were alone, she didn't have to hold back. She opened her mouth and allowed Morgan access. Her eyes rolled back as she felt his tongue explore the wet cavern. She moaned into his own mouth as he continued and started to untie the string holding the back of her dress. The straps fell and he kissed her exposed neck.

"Ohh Morgy-Worgy." She blushed not being able to control herself. He laughed against her skin at the extension she made to his nickname. He really did love her, especially when she lost the serious attitude she kept on most of the time. She grabbed his head and let her fingers play with his hair. He started pulling at dress but then stopped not wanting to push her too much. "Morgan," she said suddenly and slightly demanding,"I want this, I want you to have your way with me and do things that only you can do to me. Please make love to me."

She stood up and removed her dress exposing her chest to him. Wearing only her panties. He was at a lost for words. Almost as if unconscious, he removed his shirt and pants to make her feel less uncomfortable as she lay on the bed waiting for him. He returned to her side and gently laid soft kisses on her breasts. His mouth then engulfed the mound and his tongue flicked her nipple as his left hand grabbed her other one. Her moans began to grow louder as if to tell him how he was making her feel. It spurred him on and she cried out when he lightly bit down.

His tongue began to leave a trail of saliva from her breast downward to her stomach. He kissed her belly button, tugging at the hem of her undergarments. Morgan waited for permission from her again. She nodded shyly to his advances and he removed her final article of clothing. Lucina blushed so hard that she thought she looked silly with a red face and blue hair. Her blush somehow managed to increase as he began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She demanded an answer.

He got closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I was wondering if you're hair color was naturally blue. And it is." She smiled he lowered himself until he was at eye level with her lower half. Before continuing though, he looked to her eyes for permission. She rolled her eyes, "Morgy, your sweet, but you don't have to ask for permission for everything," and with that being , she grabbed his head and shoved him between her legs. He didn't pull any punches as he ate her out. To Morgan, she tasted delicious and his tongue entered her as if he just couldn't get enough of her. He grabbed her hips and lifted her pussy closer to his face. She had never felt anything like this before, her legs wrapped around his head. Suddenly one of his hands shot up and pinched her right nipple. Lucina's back arched as her first orgasm ever wracked her body. Morgan swallowed up all of her juices.

He stood at the edge of her bed, his arms crossed, feeling pretty damn good about himself. However, he did not know what was beneath the surface of his girlfriend's skin. As soon as the orgasm finished, Lucina felt something inside her snap. She wanted to experience that euphoria again, and if it were possible, enhance and intensify that feeling, but right at this moment, it would have to wait. Because her new objective was to make Morgan feel the same pleasure she felt seconds ago. She pushed him against her desk all the while ravaging his mouth. It was not a battle of dominance this time though, she was the one in total control of the driver's seat. She started planting small kisses all over his face and neck, grinding their bodies together.

"Morgan," she asked in between pecks, "I want to ask you something?"

His arms pulled her closer to him, "yes, my love?" Oh how she loved the sound of that. That was such an overused pet name, and she could see why. It just sounded great being called someone's "love."

"Do you like the mmmmm underwear you're wearing?" She said it in a cute little voice.

"Umm," he looked a little confused,"yeah, I guess." She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Then take them off...before I rip them off and ruin them..."

He didn't need to be asked twice, he was more than happy to comply. Besides, the tone she used made him not want to even think what would happen if he refused his princess. As his member sprung from his underpants, she took a moment to observe it. Partly because he took his time examining her womanhood, so she wanted him to feel the same uncomfortable air she had breath. That, and because he was very...umm big. She guessed at least nine inches long.

"Wow Morgan, you're um very..." he flinched when she trailed off, for all he knew, this wasn't her first time. Maybe she saw bigger, "you're very well endowed." She concluded. He grinned slightly, until she bent down in front of him. The next thing he knew he was inside her mouth, she really just tried experimental sucking. Which he seemed to respond to with a moan. CHECK. After that, she tried to hum a little. Positive response. So CHECK. She bit down slightly and he didn't like it too much. Alright, that's a no-no, she decided. She took as much of him inside as she could handle, then combined the first two steps, while her hands worked what couldn't fit in her mouth. He moaned her name as he started approaching his climax, and she loved every second of it all. With some struggling, her head began to instinctively bob up and down. He pulled on her hair as he came, but that didn't stop her ministrations. She swallowed and kept on going, draining him for all that he was worth.

The tactician had to lean on the wall to keeps his balance. After she was finished, Lucina brought herself to Morgan's eye level. Pleased with the reaction that he had, let out a big grin. She was not done with him yet, all she had to do was spur him on a bit.

"Morgy-worgy?" She said as she batted her eyelashes in a very flirtatious manner. "Do you wish, to...please me?"

"Well..umm yeah. Of course," he pulled her closer,"just give me a few minutes. I read that it might not be healthy to jump in without a few minutes to recuperate."

"Aww, but your princess wants you now," she grabbed him down there. He gasped a bit and then she had an idea, one that she would call an ace in the hole, " then again, maybe I can go check if Inigo's still awake."

His eyes darkened. The grey of his eyes seemed to become more of a storm then the usually tranquil and cool steel. He kissed with a ruthless sense of possession. Her limbs found their way surrounding his body as he lifted her up. Feeling his arm muscles flex as he carried her over to her bed, turned her on even more. She just let him have his way without any resistance. He bit down on her neck, drawing blood. Lucina screamed in pleasure realizing that he was marking her as his own. She loved the idea, but then he pinned her, immobilizing her as his member touched her entrance, teasing her.

"You," he growled, barely keeping his composure, "are not allowed to mention him. Not when we're together like this." She nodded her head slowly and cautiously. He was very scary like this, but also very attractive. She was always giving orders to others, it was interesting to be the one to take them.

"Now," his voice changed, it was more loving,"I'm going to start. Um...is this your first time?"

"Yes, so I know it will hurt. But go ahead, I want this."

He smiled, knowing the he would be her first took a lot of pressure off of him. He pushed into her slowly. The further he went, the more her mouth widened in response. He met some resistance and looked to her eyes. They held so much love, and it was all for him, she then nodded to the unasked question. He pushed in all the way stretching her out and all she felt was pain making her cry out. He placed his mouth in hers to not only comfort his girlfriend, but also silence her. The last thing he wanted was someone like Chrom bursting in because he heard something. As he filled her up, her right arm hooked onto left shoulder. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her left pulled on his hair, the pain soon turning to pleasure.

After a few moments, she squeezed her legs to let him know he could go forth. He raised his hips, and slammed into hers making her throw her head back gasping. Damn that felt good. He did it again and latched on to neck. He slammed again but she slammed back into the thrust which just increased the pleasure two fold.

"Faster." She said. He did as she told. "Deeper!" He went as deep as he could smacking their pelvises together. "HARDER!"

He pulled out and turned her over filling her in from behind. Her eyes widened and she let out an elongated gasp as he slammed into her at newfound speeds. She came almost instantly and fell limp screaming his name. Morgan gripped her sides and pounded into her. Gripping her hair and pulling as if they were reigns. She tried to keep up, but if felt so good being dominated. But then need to see her face was too much for him. Morgan pulled out of her and flipped her onto her back. He grabbed her ankles and spread her legs before continuing his rampage. Throwing a leg over each of his shoulders he grabbed her hips thrusting in a frenzy. This new position sending what felt like volts of electricity through Lucina's body with each thrust. She had no idea he'd be this good their first time. He loved the sound of her moaning out his name. She was even salivating from the intense pleasure, which made her words more slurred as she tried calling out his name. Her eyes rolled back as she felt herself getting closer to that all too familiar feeling. Morgan adjusted her legs placing himself between them and gave her a kiss as he felt his own climax approaching.

"MORGAN, I-I'M..." she gasped and held on to him for dear life as he emptied into her womb. Both of them closed their eyes feeling as if they had reached nirvana. Settling down from her high, she opened her eyes to be greeted by his own eyes looking at her face. Rolling off of her, his sight never left hers as he removed himself from her womanhood. Lucina sighed in bliss as she scooted over to Morgan, she nuzzled her face into the nook of his neck. "W-wow..." was all she coud say. It sounded like a cliche thing to say, but as she racked her mind for any other responces, they all seemed to not really do what had transpired any justice.

"Lucina," Morgan asked her, pulling the woman closer to him,"I love you."

"I love you too, Morgan." She didn't realize how sweaty they were until now, when their bodies made contact. As well as smelly, which just made her feel just uncomfortable and as her sister would say, 'icky'. "Morgan, my love, I think I'm going to bathe right now. Will you join me?"

"Oh, want to go for round two?"

"No, I just want to get clean."

"Hmph," he pouted,"fine, but only if we get to cuddle afterwards."

"I thought that was implied," she laughed, "and this isn't going to be the last time we do this, just so you know. I had a lot of fun." With that being said, she head off to her bathroom, Morgan following behind, closely. After showering, Lucina put on small clothes and a night gown. Her companion put on his underpants and his pants. Morgan held his lover close to his body as they both fell asleep, dreaming of each other.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to give a shout out to any new reviews.**

**Guardian54: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. I got a real kick out of the last bit. As for Lucina's behavior, I think it is resonable for someone that likes to keep themself "in control" to want to maintain that self discipline. She was mostly just embarassed about being caught especially by her best friend. So once again thanks for the review.**

**Riku Uzumaki: I have to say that I try not to let any positive feedback go to my head, but your comment really made my day. So I just wanted to say thank you for the confidence boost.**

**Alright, well before I go, just want to say that I'll be posting a new chapter every two weeks. Sorry but I have a lot of crap to do. Anyway, I'll be going now, and as always "Live long and prosper."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with Chapter 8. Not much else to say other than that...well, enjoy.**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. -**

* * *

The next few days were wonderful for Lucina and Morgan. Since they had had sex already, there wasn't too much sexual tension between them. That didn't stop them from spending every night together. Although they tried to keep it a secret, Severa, Owain, Cynthia and Magna were the only ones that knew. Severa didn't tell Gerome because, well, he doesn't seem to care that much. Although, Brady did show an interest in matters like these, Cynthia knew that her friends didn't want many people to know about their relationship. As for Inigo, no one really talks to him, or at least no one wants to. He annoys everyone.

So back to the new couple, they spent most of their time doing stuff that Cynthia called couple stuff. Things like going to dinner together, going out with friends dancing or on a picnic together. Though that's not even the big news. Apparently, while the Shepherds were staying at Ylisstol, Laurent had managed to gather the remainder of the future children and after hearing that the gang were at the castle, he had led them to the castle to meet up. So now they didn't need to find the others anymore. This made Lucina feel much more at ease. Not only did their ranks grow with six more additions, but now they didn't have to wait and look for opportunities to go find the others. Talk about two birds with one stone.

This meant that she could focus more on the war as well as preventing the ressurection of Grima. However, despite knowing how things happened in her timeline, it did not necessarily mean that the events of would unfold the same way this time around. Afterall, Laurent pointed out that certain minor details differed, such as the Emmeryn's death, or some of the dates of certain events. Everyone's favorite pair of twin tacticians in this time, were born sooner than they were supposed to, and the risen attacks didn't happen until after Grima's awakening, which may be related to Validar's rule, but without evidence, she could do nothing. She journeyed back in time to stop wars and death, not cause it. However, there was also one last thing thing that, to her, felt like a splinter pricking the inside of her mind. In her youth, following the death of her parents, Lucina had no one to lend her guidance as to what her role was. I mean, she was just a child when she became the exalt. So she looked to her father's old texts and journals, in which she found that Robin began to act more colder during the war with Valm. Caring less about his comrades and more about victory. Drunk, with the power and glory that was bestowed upon himself which each of his adversaries defeat. As though, it weren't even him, Chrom even went as far as to say that he thought he was being 'mind-controlled', which while not in the ball park, wasn't completely wrong of a conclusion. Yet the Robin from this time, did not show any signs or indications of turning into that monster. He loved everyone, whether they be stranger or old friend. The blue haired princess was convinced that his heart was just as opened as his mind. Always letting in new possibilities, if it be his brain making daring tactics that no other man or woman would dare to try, or be it his charisma making even the sullen Lon Qu crack a smile. Of course, she ordered the news of his transformation be kept top secret. While she and the others did debate telling Morgan and Magna about his tippet of information, she ultimately decided it would be best if they didn't know, especially since they hold their father in such huge regards.

Currently, the warriors were currently on their way to the Mila Tree to meet with the "Voice of the Divine Dragon." They were stopping at a town nearby to stock up on supplies and go the day after tomorrow.

Severa was enjoying breakfast, with her sister, Cynthia and a slightly depressed Lucina. Today was May fifth, in other words, it was Morgan's birthday and Owain decided that that meant it was guy time. Or as he phrased it, "a day of total merriment and masculinity." Seriously, sometimes they thought he had some problem, but Morgan and Magna would never deter his attitude, mainly because it always raised everyone's spirits. Which tactically, was smart and good for morale. While Lucina would have liked to spend the day with her boyfriend, she didn't want too many people to know, especially her father. She knew that if Chrom knew, he'd try to be more restrictive, such as no public displays of affection or sleeping in the same bed. At least not until they were married. Not that she minded the prospect of being married to him. She had known and loved Morgan for years. He's only known her for a month, so maybe they weren't on the same page, or maybe they were, but she didn't want to rush him. The last thing she needed was to scare him off.

"You know, maybe this is good for you guys," Magna said patting her back,"you guys could spend a little less time together. You may not be making out or anything, but you still are always showing up together at places. By the way, it's my birthday too and I think that now we should all spend some time together."

"In fact", Cynthia cheerfully added, "let's have a girls night."

Severa jumped out of her seat excitedly,"that sounds AWESOME! Especially since the guys are getting together. We can invite Nah, Kjelle and Noire too."

They all looked to Lucina expectantly and eagerly. She let out a sigh and smiled, "fine, but..." They all waited for her to finish, "we're going to have to go shopping first."

They jumped and cheered, "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

All of the ladies from the future were enjoying a nice dinner together. Lucina wore a simple yellow dress and had her hair in a ponytail. She also wore the necklace that Morgan gave her. They were currently drinking wine and finishing the appetizers, while waiting for their main courses. That, to them at least, meant that it was time for girl gossip. It was mainly Cynthia and Magna driving the conversation.

"So, what do you think the boys are doing?"

"I heard that Inigo suggested going to the tavern and they all agreed."

"Wait," Kjelle interjected, "Inigo is with them?" The girls all knew that surprisingly, she was actually attracted to him, she just wouldn't date him unless he stopped being so, well Inigo, in regards to his flirtatious behavior. However, ever since Kjelle showed up with the rest of the future Shepherds, he had been behaving himself and she had been wearing her armor less and less. They were all convinced that the two changes were linked.

"Um, yeah, they decided that he was a guy, and if Gerome was asked to go, then of course they had to invite him too."

"And what," Severa asked turning to her younger sister, rudely taking a bite of her bread in an intimidating manner, "is that supposed to mean?"

"That your boyfriend can be a bit anti-social," Magna responded completely unfazed. By this time, she had already gotten used to her sister's aggressive attitude.

"Oh, yeah...haha."

"Speaking of boyfriends," Nah looked to their fearless leader. Who looked like she was about to shit a brick, "why aren't you spending today with your own?"

"How did...who..."

"It might be harder for the other Shepherds, but we grew up with you and the others."

"That," Magna added, "and Cynthia kinda let slip that you guys are dating."

"CYNTHIA.." Lucina gave the brunette pegasus knight a look that said 'I will remember this.'

"But seriously, why don't you guys want anyone to know about you two. Wouldn't it be nice to have dinner with the parents?"

"Girls," Severa piped in, "I just had an idea. What if we head to the bar where the guys are? With all of us going together, it won't look as suspicious as just Lucy here going alone. Besides, we all have some guy there that we want to see, right?"

The others shyly nodded their heads. Lucina was sure that Severa had inherited her fair share of Robin's smarts at moments like these.

"Alright," their future lord and Exalt responded, "but let's eat first. I'm pretty hungry." She finished sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

The rest sweatdropped, and Severa muttered to herself, "she spends all day moping because she wants to see Morgan. Then she gets a chance to see him and she decides to wait...hopeless friends I tell ya..."

* * *

Meanwhile the men were all drinking at the local bar. Morgan had been less hostile towards Inigo since he was starting to be less of a pest to Lucina and had stopped asking her out. They weren't wearing their battle clothing because they didn't really want to stick out too much. If Walhart's army learned that they were heading to the Mila Tree, then he might try to intercept them. So keeping a low profile was the key to their operation. However, this did not keep the guys from noticing that they were getting looks from a few of the local girls. They were pretty, but all of them had a girl in some way, shape or form. They were not going to blow things for just a quickie, but that didn't mean they weren't smugly enjoying the attention. Even Yarne, who was usually very shy. Then again he did have like seven beers under his belt. Morgan himself was finishing his second when a blonde, busty and attractive woman tapped his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me."

"Yeah," he turned. The other guys started freaking out, already fearing that their friend was about to make a very bad drunk mistake.

"Well, it's just, that I want to knooow..er if youuu'll join me for a drinks." She leaned against him, close to him, her breath touching his lips as she slurrred slightly. He almost gagged, she smelled of alcohol and sweat. The beer breath obviously came from drinking. But now his mind was wondering why was she so sweaty. Everything in the bar indicated relaxation and not intensity. He gave up trying to conclude the source of her perspiration and decided to politely respond to her with a kind rejection.

"I think you've had plenty of enough drinks. You should probably head home." She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and he looked to his friends for assistance. They had started moving slightly away, like if it were tag and they really did not want to be it. None of them had noticed the female members of the future Shepherds, or the fuming princess enter the bar.

"So, maybe you can drop meee off at my place, then we can talk in, I don't know, private" she said seductively, placing her hand on his inner thigh. The only thing that stopped Lucina from walking over and killing the two was Morgan pulling the girl's hand from him.

"No, thank you, I just want to enjoy my birthday with my friends. Besides, I'm seeing someone."

The girl smiled knowing how to play this game, "oh really, then where is she." She responded much more clearly, which led Morgan to believe that perhaps she wasn't as drunk as she led on. "Wouldn't she want to be with you on your birthday? Seems like she's embarrassed to be seen with you maybe," Morgan had to admit, that he did think maybe it was true. From time to time, he'd think that maybe, she just didn't want anyone to know because she didn't think he could truly measure up to be with royalty. However, his resolve didn't shake, he loved Lucina and if it meant that he had to wait a bit, then it didn't matter. He believed that she also loved him back, "I wouldn't try to hide you if I was your girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, but the answer is still n-" he was cut off by the drunk girl placing her lips on his. He pushed her off not even a second later, only to see an extremely furious Lucina approaching them. The other guys immediately shot away from the bar counter. Lucina grabbed the blonde by her hair and with one arm threw her out the bar doors. She then turned to Morgan, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. A malicious intent in her eyes. She then kissed him more passionately than ever before. Leaning him onto the bar counter and sitting on his lap as she damn near devoured his face. He recognized that same feeling he had the first night they were together. She was being possessive, and very dominant. She was telling any girl within the proximity that he was hers and no one else's.

"You did good," she said pulling away from the kiss, "the only reason that I'm not mad at you is because you resisted her advances. Thank you, Morgy."

"Anytime, Luce," he grinned, playing with her hair, "so a ponytail, huh?"

"Yes, umm...d-do you like it," her rage instantly forgotten as she became flustered. He liked that she had that very very very soft spot that always sought his approval. There was a difference between when someone said they only care what you think about them, and another, when they truly did mean it, and you knew it was true because of moments like this. When that person you're with is scared whenever they change something about their appearance, because they think their mate might not like it.

"Actually yeah, it looks real nice. Like you're trying to relax a little. Its very cute, and dare I say," he said the next part very lowly, so only she could hear, "sexy."

She leaned down to his ear, "keep this up, and you'll be getting your birthday present tonight, twice." He smiled, mostly because he knew she was getting like this because she was jealous. It was rare for anyone to see her so insecure about matters like these. Her sitting on his lap in public was something he could get used to, though he knew that at this moment, Lucina was being territorial with him, almost daring any woman to get near him. He liked it, a lot.

Meanwhile, the others were dumbfounded. It wasn't often that their leader who was usually so calm and composed, would lose her temper in the manner that she had, and then go into...whatever the hell this was. Although luck, it would seem, was not on her side.

"Hey Robin, did you see that drunk blonde bi-" Chrom stopped suddenly as he saw his innocent, young, beautiful Lucina, sitting on the lap of Morgan, in a not so 'innocently' position, mind you. But in a provocative manner that he never thought she was capable of. He gripped the handle of Falchion. Robin walked in and was greeted to the same sight, though he had different reaction. He was actually confused, though not enraged. But then, Chrom drew his sword, to which Robin jumped in grabbing his best friend from behind to restrain him. He swung his sword blindly, hitting nothing but the air around him. Lucina hopped up from her boyfriend, while Morgan cowered behind her.

"Father," she yelled, "please calm yourself, I love him." The young great lord stopped his attempt on on the young man's life. He seemed to be thinking very deeply about something. More than he did whenever Robin used those big words, which he did mainly to purposely confuse the king. He walked over to the young tactician, giving him a powerful handshake, which Morgan returned. Chrom's eyes narrowed.

"Tomorrow," Chrom said," me and my family are having dinner together. I would be honored if you joined us." He still seemed a little uneasy though.

"Yes, sir," he nodded. He immediately began to leave with Lucina holding his hand.

"Oh, Morgan, one more thing," he turned slowly, "happy birthday." Morgan smiled as he and the other time travelers left the building. Chrom sighed and sat down at the counter, Robin took the vacant seat next to him. "I really don't like your son now."

"Haha, that's rich. Just the other day you were telling me how much you loved the kid."

"That's different. I do love him, like a son. I don't have any actual sons, and he's just great. But just because I love the boy, doesn't mean I mean I like him."

"Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?"

Chrom contemplated his next words carefully, he wanted to say them perfectly. And he remembered something he overheard his youngest daughter say to his wife recently, "Severa's dating Gerome and Morgan's with Owain, so I guess if you're ok with that, then I am over reacting." Robin's next words raised Chrom's mood dramatically.

"WHERE ARE THOSE TWO BASTARDS, I'LL CASTRATE THE BOTH OF THEM!" Chrom grabbed the back of his coat to return the favor and keep his friend from doing too stupid. But that didn't keep the small smile from his face as he had finally got the better of his friend.

* * *

"Man that was scary," Morgan said. The pair had decided to head over to the town's inn. They had just finished checking in and were headed up the stairs. Lucina gave him a sympathetic smile and kissed his cheek. "And what was with that hand shake, I thought he was going to break off my wrist."

"You know, he would have if he didn't like what he saw in you. He's probably thinking that I could do a lot worse than you."

"Gee, that makes me feel loads better," a part of him suspected that she worded it like that on purpose.

Her giggling confirmed his suspicion, "what I meant by that was, that a part of him is happy that out of everyone, I fell in love with you, the son of his best friend. And as for his reaction, don't take it personally, I'm sure he was just a little shock is all."

"Maybe.. " he looked a bit down when they reached their room.

"Hey, I think I have a way to cheer you up." She said in a sultry voice. He smiled a bit before she kissed him for what seemed like the hundredth time within the hour. She was still in total possessive mode, and Morgan could tell that it meant that she was going to be pretty much the dominant one. Pulling the black haired boy in after her, Lucina pushed him onto their bed.

"So, Morgy-worgy," she said in a delectable and sexy tone, "what does MY birthday boy want to do first." She unbuttoned his trousers, "because I still need to give him his birthday gift."

"Umm well...that is... if it's ok with you..." he didn't quite get asking her for anything sexual down yet. Usually it was either implied, or a mutual understanding that they would have sex whenever they did. It was more spontaneous than anything else. Nonetheless, she still thought it was cute, so she put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, my love, I'll take care of you," she then smiled in a way that seemed greedy, and a bit sadistic, "just remember something."

He looked at her intently. Her face turned serious and had aggression twinkling in her eyes.

"Only I get to do this to you Morgan. No blonde whore, or any woman for that matter, will take you from my grasp. Only I can be with you like this. Only I can have you. You, are mine, and mine only."

* * *

As our favorite couple enjoyed eachother's company, Chrom had just gotten back to the inn with his best pal hanging onto his shoulder. Robin got pretty drunk after learning about his daughters. While at first he was upset, he eventually settled down and was very happy for all of his children for finding someone that made them happy. Although the tactician drank in congratulations, Chrom was still a bit upset from the image that he witnessed at the bar. Currently, Robin was rambling and the leader of the Sheperds was asking the receptionist for Robin's room number. In his current state, the only thing the ebony haired man seemed to want to talk about was Cordelia, and how pretty and smart she was when they were in battle. Robin's behaviour did, at least, manage to raise the young great lord's mood.

"His room is 3B and you're in 4E," the young woman replied to Chrom, "is there anything else you need, sir?"

"No not rea-" he stopped mid sentence, "actually yes, has a young man named Morgan checked in yet? He's family to my friend here."

"Oh yes, certainly, umm. Ah yes, I remember him, he's in our most expensive room, 7A. He came with a pretty blue head. Her hair actually reminded me of you a little..." She trailed off as she saw the look of animosity on Chrom's face. His expression changed almost instantly back to normal.

"Thank you so much for your help. Come on Robin," said man quickly walked with his friend. Chrom waited until they made it to a nearby hallway before he continued, "we need to go check on Morgan and Lucina."

"NO!" the drunk man in responce.

"Don't tell me, you're trying to to tell me to respect my daughter's privacy and relationship with Morgan," at that moment, Chrom had felt guilt riddle his body. What would happen if he went in the room and saw something he didn't want to? He wouldn't want to see his daughter nude, and it woud look terrible for him if word got around to the others, "wow, you're right. I SHOULD respect that my daughter is an adult, and can make these decisions without me interfering. Thank you, Robin. I guess you kept me from making a stupid decision...again."

Robin looked at his best friend for a few seconds, almost, and most likely, trying to process everything that was being said to him, "fuck that! I want to see my wife and have sex." He didn't seem to have any shame when he spoke. Not the usual blush that would adorn his cheeks if he wasn't drunk. Chrom guessed that this rarely seen side of his right had man, is where Severa got her "abrasive" attitude from. "We're stopping by my room first, no exceptions. After that, you can do what you want."

With that the shocked Chrom "escorted" his loyal tactician to his suite. As soon as he read 3B, Robin barged into his room loudly, "hey, Cordy!" Cordelia ran to the door with Tyrfing already in hand. Upon seeing her husband, she lowered her blade.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter" she smelled him, "have you been drinking?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I'll tell ya later, but right now I wanna do something else," he took a few steps towards her. Leaning his face close to hers, which made her blush and drop the sword, "something I only do with my wife."

"Ohh, and what would that be?" she asked in a sultry voice, feigning ignorance. He then kissed her very passionately. He was about to take her to the their bed, when Chrom spoke up.

"You guys know I'm still here, right?"

The red head pulled away when she heard him, "oh my liege, I didn't notice you were here. Thank you for bringing my umm, better half. Don't take this the wrong way, but...how do I say this...ummm...get the fuck out, please."

"You heard her," Robin shoved Chrom out of the room and closed the door, locking it. He then turned to his beloved wife, "so, a quick question?" He asked picking up his sword and placing it on a nearby table. "Why'd you pick my sword when you thought I was an intruder, you're much better with your spears?"

"Simple, in this setting a spear would be too large to be used effectively, a sword is more ideal."

"And you thought that through in just a few seconds?" She nodded in response and he picked her up bridle style, "I love that beautifully magnificent mind of yours, you really are a genius, my love." Cordelia blushed at his praise, that nickname used to annoy her. But now she loved it when he complimented her, because she knew that he was being honest and not just trying to make her feel better.

Robin actually paid attention to her, and not just as the captain of the pegasus knights, but also a woman, and not just any woman, but as his wife. Even when she had those feelings for Chrom, she knew that the love she had for Robin, would always be superior and would never be second. She may still admire Chrom, and is just as loyal to him as her husband is to him, but her crush has long been eradicated. In fact, she finds herself getting annoyed whenever he seems to spend more time with the exalt. There was no settling when she agreed to marry Robin. Even if she had the choice between him and Chrom, she'd pick Robin again. To put it shortly, she loves her husband "above all others." Cordelia's arms found their familiar places on his shoulders before she kissed him again. It was passionate, but not as lustful as before. pulling away, she spoke very quietly, "my love, you make so happy. I can't tell you how grateful you make me feel when I think about how much you've given me. And it's not just our children and family either. But everyday and moment that you've made me feel so loved and my heart so warm. Saying 'I love you', doesn't seem justifiable enough to say to you, but it's all I can offer you. I love you, Robin, and I always will."

To these words, her spouse began to shed tears. Cordelia held him close as he openly wept. "I love you too, Cordelia." And with that being said he kissed her as he carried his wife to their bed chambers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom had just gotten into his own bed room that he was sharing with Sumia, who was reading her copy of "Wyvern Wars: Terror at High Noon." Deciding not to check in on his daughter and her boyfriend, Chrom had spent enough energy as it is with just his friend and right now was exhausted. He just wanted to be with his wife tonight. Being dressed in nothing but his trousers, he took the vacant spot by his queen's side.

"What's wrong, sweetie," she inquired after taking in his appearance. She placed a comforting hand on his bare shoulder as she placed her novel on her bedside table, "you look terrible."

"Gee thanks," he replied slightly sarcastic. Shooting him a sympathetic smile, she gave him a small hug from the side.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

He sighed, not really wanting to resist his wife's questioning, "well, where do I start. I go drinking with Rob and when we get there, what do I find, his son and my daughter making out. Now he's coming over for dinner tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'm going to refrain from killing him. To top that off, I had to deal with a drunk Robin and drop him off by his suite, then I had to see him and Cordelia being all lovey dovey. It's just been a weird and tiresome day."

"Wait. Morgan and Lucina are dating now? That's wonderful news!"

"Wait, you're not worried at all for her?"

"She's a strong woman, Chrom. With a greater will than either of us. On top of that she's older than we were when we got married. She can handle herself."

"Hmm, I don't know..."

"Plus," she added with a mischievous smirk, "if they get married, it'll mean that Robin and Cordelia will be our in-laws. You and your best friend will literally be family."

"Hmm, that does sound really great, all of us, a family."

"Yeah, I know how much you 'loooooove' Robin so..."

"HEY," he became very flustered, "we're just really close is all."

"I don't know. Everyone's heard about that time in the bath house. You know, when it was too steamy to see, and he 'accidentally' sat on your bare lap."

"That WAS an accident. None of the guys could see." She giggled at his despair, enjoying every second of his uncomfortable position. Laughing well into the night, she hugged her pouting husband before she drifted off into sleep, dreaming about her future grandchildren.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 8 everyone. I just want to say my personal thanks to some of you.**

**Reader: Thanks for the review. Also, thanks for the response regarding Lucina. As for Lemons, not too sure about whether or not I'll be doing anymore. I just get uncomfortable when I write those, but you never know. Maybe I'll write some anyway, and if I do, it will be done with a different set of characters. Overall, I'm always open to constructive criticism and thanks a lot for the feedback.**

**Everyone else, thanks as always. I encourage you guys to give me feedback and I'll always check to see any feedback. "Live long and Prosper."**


End file.
